Angel of Darkness
by ImmortalPhantom22
Summary: There is a new villain in Amity Park, a murderer that seeks blood and revenge. And the villain just so happens to be Danny Phantom's daughter. Rated T for violence.
1. Murder

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 1: Murder

**A/N: This is my first time **_**ever **_**writing a story in the first person. I have read many stories that are from the first person, and I think that they are really amazing, so I figured I would give it a shot. **

**Summary: Trinity Manson is 15 years of age, and has never before met her father, who just so happens to be Danny Phantom. There is a huge difference about Trinity however, she has ghost powers; but rather than being the hero of Amity Park, Trinity becomes a legendary murderer and villain. How can Danny take down an enemy that is his own daughter? **

**(Deep Voice) Warning: This story contains material that may not be suited for all readers. Rated T for violence and swearing!**

My grin widened to an unbelievable length, showing the frightening fangs that stuck out of my mouth. The moonlight gleamed high overhead, it was a full moon; but rather than watching in awe at its beauty, my mind was elsewhere. My heart thumped rapidly with ecstasy, my fingers twitched ever so slightly, my mind completely intoxicated with this exhilarating feeling. It was nearly unbearable to hold the demon inside of me. Blood red orbs reflected against the moon; however the glowing brilliance of my eyes put the moon's light to shame.

Large talons had replaced my fingernails, turning them into a lethal weapon. The entire nail was black, and curved downward, they were glossy with blood, and large droplets came off the tips of them. The black colour from the nails seemed to trail up on my arm, giving a vine-like design along my skin. The five lines entwined together in so many different patterns that it would take years to follow its trail perfectly. The pattern traveled up both my arms, coming up on my shoulders, and then met up at the base of my neck, which then made its way down my spine. The design split up on my lower back, and went separate ways, running down the back of my legs as well, before coming up on the other side of my legs. The _vines _grouped once again by my lower stomach, and finally came up to my neck. The design hid behind my mid-back length hair that seemed to flow freely in the wind. Red streaks the colour of blood stained my hair, giving me a cruel look of darkness.

The black spider-web stopped around my jaw, but the tips of it could still be seen on my face. With my outfit, the designs showed quite well, which I was grateful for. A short black skirt came midway down my thighs, but looked as though it was ripped all around the base of it. My stomach was exposed, and then I had a top that covered up my breasts, it was black as well, and had the same ripped edges. Large combat boots covered my feet, and inside of them I had a few knives hidden, although I never did need them.

On that dark and clear night, I did something that I don't regret. The dark side of me came out of its shell, and it was amazing. The rushing sensation that I had could not easily be described, because the feeling was too great to even imagine. All thoughts and feelings seemed to vanish, leaving just the cold-blooded _me_. The _real _me. The one that had always been there, but had taken so long to escape.

I stepped forward, teeth bared, and my snake-like tongue writhed around in my mouth, licking my teeth and jumping around with excitement. The strong scent of iron stained the air, and I inhaled through my nostrils deeply, enjoying the smell of pure pain and fear. Blood is something that most people cringe at the sight of, or even double over and vomit, but for me, my eyes burn intensely and watch the suffering. It's like an addiction; I can't get enough of it.

Lying on the ground before me, a teen girl was sobbing endlessly. Large amounts of blood ran like a waterfall out of her mouth. The teen had light brown, curly hair, and brown eyes. However, at this point, those brown eyes were soaked with tears of agony. Long slashes cut across her abdomen and chest, tearing through her clothes and nearly stripping her completely of her shirt. The girl had her right leg twisted almost completely around, and it was swelling like a balloon.

I had been chasing her all around this town, it was late at night, and I made sure that we had been in a near deserted place. She had thought that she could hide from me in a building, but she _definitely _thought wrong. I followed her up to the rooftop of the brick building, and to get away from me, she had jumped off. Unfortunately for her, she fell two stories from the ground, which caused the break. And at that point, I had her. She knew it, because she couldn't walk at all, she fell to the ground, screaming and clutching her leg in pain.

"Please…" she cried, hissing endlessly and moaning, "Please stop." She begged nonstop, pleading for me to leave her alone. Her crying and screaming made it near impossible to even turn away from her.

I barked a laugh, and held up my deadly talons. _Stop? Why the hell would I stop? This is just way too fun! _I came down into a crouch before the bloody girl, I reached forward and gently put a talon on her neck, slowly tracing along her skin up toward her jaw and around her face, she cringed and whimpered at my touch, causing a grin to spread across my face. In order to make things more fun, I leaned my face forward to the base of her throat where I allowed my snake-like tongue to reach out and lick the blood that trickled down her neck. I closed my eyes and savored the taste of her blood, letting my tongue trail up to her chin.

I was in such control, I could do whatever the hell I wanted to this girl, she could see the power in my eyes and I could see the helplessness in her own. She wanted me to stop, she even begged, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I should've regretted doing this to her, she didn't deserve any of this. Ah hell, this moment was the most fun I'd ever had before, to be the one on top holding her life in the palm of my hand.

My arm came back and slashed her, cutting clear through her skin. I did that quite a bit, till I got bored of using my claws. I had then grabbed onto her throat, and lifted her up carelessly, and while holding her up with my arm, I drove my other hand into her stomach.

Her scream was like a chalkboard being scratched on, it sent shivers down my spine, but I enjoyed every moment of it. At that point in time, I didn't know my own strength, it was still so new to me. I had realized a moment later that I had broken four of her ribs. I released her, and allowed her to fall to the ground. That was when blood began to spurt out of her mouth. I guess I had put too much force onto her organs, because she had then lost the ability to breathe right, and just move for that matter.

I crouched down beside her, staring down at her motionless form, "Do you know who I am?" I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

She couldn't respond, all she could do now was helplessly look up at me. A puddle of blood was around her, and more was still coming. I figured that she would either die because of the pain, the organ failure, or the blood loss. Any of those were fine with me.

"Because I know who you are. It's people like you that piss me off. Thinking that you're better than everyone even though you're not," I smirked, "I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of you. And you know what, I'll bet that you're friends at school will forget about you in less than two weeks and will easily find a replacement. Because that's the kind of people they are, that's the kind of person _you _are."

A black ring about the width of a hula-hoop formed around my waist, which then split into two and each of them went separate directions on my body. A moment later, a new person had taken my place. The girl on the ground, even with what little energy she had, widened her eyes, "Y-you?"

I grinned, "yes, _me_. Have my face in your memories as you slip into the darkness. I'll make sure that you do!"

The girl's lip tremble, "I'm sorry." She whispered softer than a rabbit's coat.

"Do you think I actually give a shit what you think!? The only reason you say that now is because I have won!" I put my foot lightly on top of her head, "End of the line. A bitch like you deserves no better." And I threw as much force into my foot as possible. The moment after I did so, I felt my foot hit the concrete ground. My foot had gone clear through her head, shattering her skull like glass. The squishing sound underneath my foot and the odor that filled the air made me throw my head back with triumph, "I'll never be sorry." I muttered to the corpse before I allowed the rings to come around my body again, transforming me once more, and then I took to the skies.

--

I walked into our house, the only ones who lived there were my mother and me. It was a small apartment, and we were on the bottom floor. When people looked into our apartment, they immediately thought that we were poor or somewhere close, but to be honest, we had too much money to handle. My mother just didn't like to spend money at all; she hated being filthy rich.

I had my coat wrapped around my body, covering the blood on my outfit very easily. It was a cold night, so it wasn't surprising that I was wearing it. I walked through the living room and into the hallway which lead over to my room. I went into my bathroom, throwing the coat onto the floor and looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still glowing bright red, and I had blood droplets all over me. I grabbed a paper towel and began to wash the blood and dirt off.

I had to close my eyes and concentrate in order to make my eyes return to their original colour. My eyes were purple, just like my mother's, but apparently, I had been told that I look almost exactly like my father. My hair was long, coming midway down my back, but it was often pulled back into a ponytail.

Whenever someone mentioned my father, a snarl came up in the back of my throat. I hated that man with a passion. I had never even met him, but I still hated him.

Almost every night, I could hear my mother crying over him. He left us when mom was still pregnant with me, and it was as though she had died that day. Even though I wasn't born, I know that she used to be different. She continues to wear that stupid ring he gave her, and I can tell that it hurts her to do so. She is constantly thinking about him, and it's killing her. For making her suffer like this, I hate him. I will never forgive that bastard for what he has done to her. And one day, I want to make him pay. He will suffer like mother suffered!

I had to remain quiet; my mother could easily wake up and catch me with blood all over me, in which case I would have to kill her. I shook my head; no I would never kill my mother. She is one of the only people I can get along with! I love her. So I just had to make sure that she never caught me.

Alright, there, the blood was gone, or at least you couldn't see it anymore and that's all that mattered. I quickly turned off the bathroom light and tip toed to my bedroom. It was three in the morning, I only had a few hours to sleep, but the good news though is that there was no school the next day so I could sleep in a bit.

I climbed into my bed, a cozy little bed that made me smile when I lay in it. I did it! I thought to myself, I managed to get my _business _done and get home without being caught! Alright, so I was a _bit _rebellious as a child, and this reminded me of those times, the excitement I received when I accomplished in getting away with everything. The blood still filled my mind; I could still smell that girl's blood! Damn it was such fun! In my mind I ran through all the things I could've done but didn't do, maybe next time, I thought.

--

Tape had been set up all across the area, blocking everyone from getting through. A large tarp had been placed over the mangled body, but was still unable to cover everything around her. People still gathered around behind the tape, muttering to themselves about what they think happened, which is how stupid rumors start. I hate rumors. And I hate the people that start them.

I glared hatefully at the group of girls that I recognized from school, they had been friends with the girl who was now in a bloody heap over there. The girl who I killed was named Jackie Maunroe, I wanted so badly to be the one who walked up to them and said that it was their friend back there, but that would give away everything. The police are so slow and had yet to confirm who the victim was! Perhaps I shouldn't have smashed her head…that might've made it easier to figure out who she was.

--

Earlier that morning

"Trinity! You're awake!" My mother exclaimed. She was wearing a pair of silk pajamas, a dead giveaway of how much money she has, in my opinion. She wears her hair in a ponytail in the mornings (like me) while she drinks her coffee. Sam Manson, my mother that I adore. "How're you today?"

I grin and walk up to her, "good morning, mom." I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a nice morning hug. "I'm doing great, you?" I love to hug my mother; she may be thin and made of only bones and skin! But for some reason it's so comfortable just to have my arms around her. She's my best friend; I like to remind her of that every day.

"I'm doing just fine; I made some pancakes if you want some."

"Ooh, thanks!"

Mother walked over and sat down on our couch to watch the morning news, I turned and hid the fangs that threatened to escape my mouth as I grinned. The morning news was always great! The feeling someone receives when they receive a test back from school that they know they did well on is an addicting feeling. A feeling of accomplishment! I felt the jitters in my stomach as I turned to the TV after making my fangs disappear.

I helped myself to some pancakes and went to sit down by my mom, leaning against her as I ate them. I didn't even listen to the words that the news reporters said, I just watched as they showed pictures from outside the blocked off area, the police swarmed the area, talking to each other and writing stuff down. Just to help the situation, I widened my eyes, "oh my god!" I exclaimed. _Chaos chaos chaos! _

I was excused from breakfast, and right afterward I ran over to the crime scene. I didn't look suspicious at all; there were tons of people doing the exact same thing. Police officers asked several of the people if they saw or heard of anything.

"This is terrible! Who could do such a thing!"

"Is it the same person who killed the two other people?"

"Are you going to catch this man?"

I could overhear people starting to panic, yes it was true, this was the work of the same person that killed the two other people. All the police knew was that all three victims were between 15 and 19 and were female. It was pathetic watching from the sidelines as they stumbled to figure out who did this terrible crime. However the game would be no fun if I simply came out and told them all who did it! Nah, perhaps I should leave a few clues behind? That should be interesting.

I'm half ghost, when I'm in my ghost form I can turn invisible to the human eye or I can turn intangible and phase through any solid object! How can mere humans stop me? They can't! I can get away with this so easily it's laughable!

--

When I arrived home, I remembered that I forgot to do something the previous night. I went into my bedroom and closed the door, making sure that my mom wasn't near. I opened my desk drawer and pulled out a folded up piece of notebook paper. It was in a huge pile of papers that were basically just homework or random notes. I unfolded the paper, on the paper was a list of names, third down on the list I grabbed a pen and crossed off the name Jackie Maunroe. Three names were marked off. I glanced at the list again, still several more people to go. I licked my lips at the thought.

Placing the paper back in its place I left my room.

Three kills in the past week. I had known about my powers for years, I just never bothered to tell anyone, and it's not for privacy or anything like that, it's the fact that I don't want people praising me for having abilities like this. At first I despised my powers and didn't want anything to do with them because I knew that they were passed down from my father, but I soon realized that I couldn't just ignore them, I might as well put them to good use!

The first kill was sort of an accident, I hadn't meant to kill her, she was just being annoying and I decided to try out my powers on a person for once. The next thing I know she was lying on the ground, not moving. I had ended up falling to my hands and knees and puked at the sight, but at the same time, I had felt this sort of excitement when using my abilities against her. So before I knew it, I killed another girl that I didn't like; only this time I took much more time enjoying watching her die. The third time I had no problem at all. For me, it was like a drug, there's no such thing as _one time_.

--

It's not that I have no friends at all; I just don't really hang out with them or even talk to them. We used to play all the time, but things change and people change. I stared across the room at Victoria and Tyson, they were siblings and my mother knew their parents. For some reason I felt threatened around Victoria, just being near her sent my heart on a race. The same was with Tyson, except when I looked at him, I felt saliva clog up in my throat.

I snarled at the feeling I received when he looked at me with those turquoise eyes! It made me feel helpless and nervous around him. I thought back to my list at home, I had written his name down on the list a long time ago, I just couldn't bring myself to do anything yet.

Their father was a very well known mayor of Amity Park; he had become mayor when he was fourteen years old! Their mother on the other hand kept a low profile but her cover name was "Red Huntress" or something like that. It didn't really matter to me.

But it's necessary to keep people out of my life. It's probably better for them to stay away from me. I will have to kill them eventually, but for now, I'll let them live. My fangs bore toward them, don't get too comfortable though.

During the day, I am Trinity Manson, but under the moonlight, during the darkest of hours I am the Angel of Darkness.

A/N: So, how was the first chapter? Again, this is my first time ever with first person POV, let me know what I can do to improve! Thanks!

-Desi-


	2. Angela

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 2: Angela

Each footstep gave the tiniest echo against the tile; I kept my head down, staring at the reflections that the lights on the ceiling gave. I could hear the girls several feet ahead of me, the gap between us closed with each step, they were walking the opposite way of me. Even though I didn't look up, I knew exactly who it was by their voices. They were the same girls at the crime scene, and at the moment it appeared that they received the dreadful news of their friend.

Any moment now.

Fabric hit fabric just before our shoulders collided with each other, causing both of us to jerk our shoulder back the opposite way. I looked up into her eyes, those chocolate milk eyes that were slightly pink with tears.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized, then her eyes widened when she looked at my face. She quickly turned and was walking with her friends again. I chuckled lightly.

The face she saw was not what she was expecting. My eyes had been fiercely red with hunger, fangs baring out of my mouth threateningly and I was grinning at her. You're next, I said with my stare. Two out of three of the people she was friends with had already been slaughtered by me. Melissa was the first kill, Christine was the second and Jackie had been the third. I looked back toward Angela, such a pretty name; it would long be remembered by me.

Even if she told those other bitches what she saw when she looked at me, they would think she was crazy. Of course she would start seeing things, she wasn't sleeping right, and she wasn't eating. So she might daydream a bit.

Three days was long enough to let fear sink into their hearts. Three days since Jackie. My fingers continuously twitched with excitement. Tonight perhaps? Or is that too soon? This was going to be more difficult, each kill gave police more motivation to take night shifts and patrol the streets. I smirked. Indoors then, they won't be patrolling the inside of anything. I looked around at the lockers; nobody stays at school all night, right? The school might be a good place to use.

Alright, I decided, I'll use the school. The next one I'll make sure to keep it downtown, I just have to make sure it is far away from where my home is. I don't want mother to witness anything like that, I don't want her to have to see the blood. Mom, you always told me to stick up for myself and be strong; I'll do what you say and more! I'll do what other people fail to do!

"Hey, Trinity!" I heard the voice call me from across the hallway, and I felt my muscles twitch at the sound of my name.

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and was more than surprised to see Tyson running toward me. What the hell did he want? This was the first time in a while since he talked to me, so why now? Does he know something? My nails lengthened the tiniest bit with defense, if that's the case I'll have to make this quick, I looked at all the other people walking in the hallway, and I'll have to kill any witnesses. God, this is so much trouble.

"You alright?" Tyson came to a halt before me.

"What do you want?" I couldn't help but let out a small growl in the back of my throat. No! Not that stupid feeling again! I felt myself feel a bit numb as I looked up into his eyes; my knees feeling a bit weak when I looked at his lips and let my imagination fly just a bit. I wondered what those lips tasted like. I shook my head in an attempt to make those thoughts to away! Why not kill him now and get it over with! I hated the way he made me feel so uncomfortable! Go away! I dug my nails into my palm.

"We haven't seen each other in a while, I was wondering if sometime you wanted to maybe catch up? Go get dinner or something."

That's what you came over to ask me? You want to take me on a date!? God damn it! Why the hell does he do this!? Oh, I grinned, perfect alibi, right? If I'm at dinner with him and then I go home, it won't be suspicious at all! Perfect! Tyson, you are good for some things! "R-really? You want to go to dinner? C-cool!" Sound nervous! We have to make this realistic! However, the stammering just seems to be happening on its own. No it has to be me playing along, I wouldn't stammer like this! "How about tonight?" What are you doing to me!? This horrible feeling like my stomach is tightening! I want it gone! Well, it will disappear once I kill you! "Where do you want to go?"

--

"He's taking me to some place called _Paradise_. I'm really excited!" I beamed as I told my mother the news. The moment I mentioned that it was Tyson Foley, my mom burst out laughing. I know it must be sort of weird that her daughter is going out with one of her best friend's kids. She gave me a big hug, telling me that she was happy that I was happy.

Tyson is just a stupid pawn. He'll be gone soon! I have to keep telling myself that! Don't enjoy yourself too much. I constantly spoke to myself while I picked out a casual outfit, I always wore clothes that were a bit too big for me; it was embarrassing when people commented on how thin I was. My mother was the same way. My outfit wasn't any different than one I would wear to school, a sweater and pants. I often had my mother's taste of black clothes.

I continued to glance at my watch; the date would only have to be a few hours! I licked my lips, wanting so badly to feel my claws rip some flesh! I cringed at my own thoughts, was I really that desperate to kill someone? Yes, I immediately replied, I'm not just killing aimlessly; I am getting rid of the girls that have only caused problems around school. I was helping, the methods might be different than some would expect, but the results are the same. Soon, this school would be better, and next I would be able to fix the entire city!

Tyson picked me up at our apartment; he had a short conversation with my mother saying not to keep me out too late. Saying to keep me safe. I knew that when she said that she meant that she didn't want me getting hurt by any crazy killer on the loose! My mother may be very protective of me, but she also knew that worrying about me every moment of every day wouldn't help me become stronger, it would just make me more rebellious and want to sneak out more or get away with things. If she thought that we would be attacked, she would let me know that she didn't want me out with him.

I of course wasn't worried, I mean the worse that could happen is that someone tries to mug us. Not only is Tyson quite athletic, being trained by his mother the Red Huntress, but I am also quite good at getting rid of people. No murderer was coming after us; the only murderer that Amity had to worry about was me!

We left the apartment with a quick goodbye to my mom and took a bus to the restaurant. The bus was for the most part empty; there were a few other adults there. I thought it was an accident at first, Tyson's hand seemed to just fall down beside mine, but when I felt his fingers twist in between my own, I knew it was not an accident. I looked at him and saw him smiling at me. He was taller than me, but not by too much, he had longer legs than his torso. He wore a basic t shirt and jeans, but I knew that his shirt was very nice looking on him, vividly showing that he worked out often. He didn't play sports, unless you call fighting ghosts with his parents a sport.

The restaurant, I'll admit, was a cozy looking place; the lights were slightly dimmed to give it a more romantic feel to it. I don't know if the place was a romantic restaurant, but it seemed like one that night. Tyson continued to hold my hand, his fingers were so gentle on mine, and I didn't really have a problem with it at all. But after several minutes, I realized exactly what he was doing. This is the kind of thing that boyfriend and girlfriend do! We were nothing like that! Was he taking advantage of me? No, he wouldn't, he can't be doing this to make me feel bad. This is a date, after all.

Just calm down, I told myself over and over again. Words seemed to be exchanged between us; I can't remember what I said or what he said. He seemed to smile the entire time though, and about halfway through the dinner I realized that my cheeks hurt. Was I smiling too? No way. The worst part was that I didn't realize I was laughing and joking with him, my mind seemed to be elsewhere. In the corner of my eye I could see the clock moving slowly. Angela, I reminded myself.

My body was so captivated by his appearance, was it my heart or my head that admired his appearance? Did my heart call for him? Or was it my way of thinking. What did I truly want? The answer seemed to come instantaneously, I don't need this boy; he's being used! Right? Violence was always a part of my mind, that demon part of me that wanted, no, needed blood was something that I couldn't ignore. I also couldn't seem to ignore my feelings for this guy though.

I hated this feeling.

After dinner, Tyson paid for everything even though I offered to pay for my part. We agreed that it was a nice night to go for a walk. We were headed in the direction of my house, I don't know if that was on purpose, but it truthfully wasn't _that _far away, we could've walked to the restaurant to begin with. But that didn't matter. We soon came to a park near my home. Both of us went to sit down.

The park bench was a bit cold to sit on, Tyson knew this fact and he came to sit up next to me. His leg leaning up against mine, I felt my senses on high alert. This couldn't be happening! I exhaled deeply; this guy was just constantly making me feel on edge! Those eyes, so captivating. An image flashed through my mind, I was reaching forward to those beautiful eyes; I knew it would be so easy to just tear them from his sockets! I would no longer fear those eyes! If I held them in my hands, I would once again be in control!

I wanted so badly to hear him scream for mercy! You don't control me you bastard! I control everyone! I have the power to control anyone and to kill whomever I damn well want to! Who the hell are you to change how I feel! You make my heart ache when I see you, I want to hold your own heart before your face and have you feel that ache! That pain that pulses through my veins! I want you to feel it! The way you make my stomach feel queasy, I desire to tear through your own guts! Ripping you to shreds until you bleed out of your body!

I shook my head; take it easy, I told myself. Angela is your target tonight; Tyson will be on another night! His mouth began to move, words spilled from that very mouth that had me staring, I couldn't quite listen to what he was saying. I vaguely heard "I've liked you for a while." And him apologizing for ignoring me, those were basically the only parts I heard. Stop it! I yelled at my body, but it seemed to act on its own. I wrapped my arm around his neck, hoisting myself toward him, throwing my face up against his. Each of my knees was on opposite sides of him; I found it quite comfortable on his lap while both of us kissed.

His tongue worked its way into my mouth. I'll make sure to rip that tongue out when I bring myself to end your life! Everything about you that makes me feel weak, I want it gone! His fingers that trailed down my spine, I have to get rid of those too! His short black hair was so fun to run my fingers through, and I hated it. I hate everything about you, Tyson! I could scream it out to the world; I want to stop that beating heart of yours! Nobody dares make me feel this way! Ever!

I pulled my face away, taking in a deep breath, "sorry, that was uncalled for." I turned bright red with embarrassment while quickly climbing off of him. "Sorry." I apologized again. "It's a little late, I should head home."

"I'll walk you." Tyson quickly said, standing up.

"S-sure." I felt as though I couldn't say no, it seemed like a nice enough request to walk me in case of any danger, which was quite reasonable considering the fact that there was a crazed killer on the loose, but once again, he somehow seemed to be at a higher level of power than me in that brief moment.

--

When we arrived at my apartment, I looked at the ground, "I – uh – had a good time."

"Same here. Let's hang out more often."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Leave now! Stop talking to me! "I guess I'll see you at school then."

It was in an instant when he pulled me close and kissed me again. I wanted to push him away, hell I wanted to push him off a building at that moment but I couldn't find the strength to do anything. I was at his mercy until he finally released me. With a quick goodbye, he was gone.

I looked at my watch; it was 9:56. Damn it! I glanced back and forth quickly before transforming into my night form. I knew where Angela lived! I would have to go there, there's no way she'll leave her house at this time. Kidnapping, huh? That's a new strategy. Should be fun.

--

Out of all the annoying girls at Casper High, Angela was probably the least annoying. There are several other girls who deserve to die first, but Angela just had to go. Something about her was off, another one that made me feel uncomfortable; I couldn't quite explain it.

There was a house along Saron Street, it was a light brown colour, two stories high, and in one of the top rooms I could see a light on. Invisible, I flew up to that room, and as I suspected I saw Angela in there. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, a book in her hands; she wore a pair of purple pajamas with her hair slightly damp from a shower.

I intangibly went through her window, still invisible and placed my feet on the ground a few feet away before becoming visible and tangible once again. "Hey there." I playfully said.

Dropping the book from her hands, Angela jumped off of her bed onto her feet, staring at me with wide, horrified eyes. "W-what do you want from me!? You can take anything you want!"

"This isn't a robbery, idiot." I took a step forward, "well, I can't say that I won't take anything from here though." I grinned.

A/N: I don't really plan on turning this into a romance fic. This part with Tyson and Trinity just seemed necessary. I hope I got it across how confused/messed up Trinity's mind can be… I hope you're not too annoyed with the date and everything. Any tips on my writing are helpful!


	3. My Father

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 3: My Father

-10:30 pm-

I nearly held my breath as I crammed myself in a corner, it was pitch black and I had to keep my eyes closed in hope that the red glow from them wouldn't give away my position. There was a strange feeling in the air; I could feel it running through my veins. What the hell was that? It wasn't human at all, that I was sure of, if it was a human I would be able to hear their breathing, even feel their heart beat from several feet away, I would be able to feel the heat from their body. This thing had none of those!

My fist tightened, why was I hiding? Was I afraid? Never, I am afraid of nothing, damn it! I was being cautious! I needed to figure out what that thing was! Was it another ghost? I had dealt with humans before, but never ghosts. Was my power enough to defeat it? I felt like such a child at the moment.

"Damn it!" I heard a voice echo through the school hallway, and I felt a small vibration in my body, I knew that whoever it was had just hit a locker, punched it perhaps? "I was too late!" They sounded so upset, which made me feel proud. I'm glad that my work can be appreciated. "Are you there!?" I could hear them cry out, "Get out here and fight!"

I smirked. It's a fight you want, eh? Well, I could never turn down a fight now, could I? My eyes snapped open and I stood up.

-10:00 pm-

"This isn't a robbery, idiot." I took a step forward, "well, I can't say that I won't take anything from here though." I grinned.

"No!" Angela screamed, backing up until she felt herself up against the wall. "Please! What do you want?"

"It's really useless to fight against me. You're really weak, all you humans are." I bared my fangs toward her, I knew she recognized me, I showed her this same face earlier today in the hallway. _Our shoulders collided with each other, causing both of us to jerk our shoulder back the opposite way. I looked up into her eyes, those chocolate milk eyes that were slightly pink with tears. She quickly apologized, then her eyes widened when she looked at my face. She quickly turned and was walking with her friends again. I chuckled lightly. The face she saw was not what she was expecting. My eyes had been fiercely red with hunger, fangs baring out of my mouth threateningly and I was grinning at her. You're next, I said with my stare._

"A-are you the one…that killed my friends?" Tears welled up in her eyes; I waited a moment before laughing.

"Aw, what gave me away?" My heart began to beat faster, I knew that I had to make this quick, my mother was expecting me to be home before too long. Damn, that was the only thing that really sucked about her; if only she knew the truth then I wouldn't have to make up stories. "If you know that, then you should know that you stand no chance. I'll do to you exactly what I did to them!" I disappeared from before her eyes. I heard her gasp and then I appeared mere inches in front of her. "I've wanted to try out some new stuff with my powers."

My strength was much greater than that of a regular human, even though she yanked and struggled she wasn't able to budge when I grabbed onto her arms with my hands. I used my intangibility lightly, making her hands and forearms intangible as well; I then crossed her arms into one another and released the intangibility. She screamed when she looked down and saw her wrists morphed together before her almost like she was handcuffed.

"Cool, huh?" I snickered, admiring my work.

"What the hell did you do!?" She wailed.

I grabbed onto her 'wrists' with my hand, pulling her face close to mine, "I need you to keep quiet. If any of your family comes in here, I guarantee that they'll be dead in less than a second, understand?"

Trembling, Angela nodded.

"Good. Now, let's be on our way." Before she had a chance to say anything I wrapped my arm around her waist and ran toward her window, rather than using intangibility I jumped both of us right through it, shattering it to bits. We began to fall for a second then I launched us upward so that we were flying toward Casper High.

I could hear her lightly sobbing the entire way there and it annoyed the hell out of me! I even threatened to drop her if she continued to cry, which got her to shut up for a little while. I knew inside that I wouldn't drop her; that would be no fun if she just died!

The moment that my feet touched the tile floor in the hallway of Casper High, I dropped Angela to the ground, letting her lie there for several moments. I knew it was nearly impossible for her to see in this place; with my previous kills we were outside with some streetlights and the moonlight to see, but in here there was absolutely nothing. I could see in the dark, I had my eyes to thank for that, but it must've terrified her.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" She cried, begged.

"Do you realize how many times I've heard someone say that?" It's true, all of the people before her begged for their lives just about the entire time I tortured them, it got so irritating it makes me want to shut them up for good even more! "Just shut up! It's useless to fight back!" I grabbed a hold of her neck, lifting her up off the ground and then slammed her back into a nearby locker. My nails dug into the flesh on her throat, a few drips of blood trickled down.

My thoughts began to wander, something that had never happened before during these events. With my free hand I wiped my lips quickly, thinking back to Tyson earlier when I kissed him! Damn it! Why the hell did I do that!? I snarled fiercely, glaring at Angela, "Damn it all!" My breathing grew heavier, I looked into those brown eyes with my red eyes, "I'll kill you!" I knew that I wasn't talking to Angela then, I was talking to Tyson. I continued to hold up Angela with my right hand and with my left I reached down into my boot, pulling out two long, thin knives. With my boots nicely designed, I could easily hide those daggers in there.

Letting my anger run wild, I pulled my left hand back and lunged the knife forward, driving it into her left shoulder. Her scream rang through my head, my thoughts of Tyson melted away to my relief. I pulled the knife back, drawing blood along with it. Her pajamas began to stain with blood, growing larger and larger on her shoulder. I let go of her neck, allowing her to slide down to the ground.

Angela immediately curled herself up, trying to protect herself while crying. I let her sit there for a few minutes before kneeling down in front of her, dropping my voice down to a low whisper. "It's over, Angela." I grabbed the top of her head with my clawed hands, pulling her head toward me a few inches before slamming her head back into the locker with enough force to make her shut up completely. I knew that she was still conscious, but I could see her shaking her head lightly with dizziness.

I didn't want her to curl up again; it was annoying. I took that chance to pull the knife back again, striking forward, this time aiming for her stomach. Angela froze with horror when the blade entered through her skin, it wasn't deep at all but I made sure it hurt. Why did I hate this girl so much? I asked myself as I dragged the knife through her skin, trailing it up her stomach, between her breasts and over to her unwounded shoulder before retracting it completely. Her shirt nearly tore in two from my cut.

I remember all those times in school, looking over at the other kids at lunch, they would laugh with their friends, pick on others less popular than them and smile the entire time. They enjoyed being better than others, not realizing how it could hurt others. They were selfish spoiled brats! I barked a laugh, look at her now! I brought my face up to her ear, "Angela," I spoke softly, "what're you thinking about? Is it true that you see your life flash before your very eyes?" In the blink of an eye, I slashed across Angela's face with the tip of the dagger, cutting from her lower right jaw bone to her left eyebrow.

Maybe I shouldn't have hit her head so hard, I thought to myself. She wasn't screaming, she seemed very out of it at the moment, I couldn't hear her beg for mercy. Such a shame. I looked down at her wrists that I were attached together, "this'll be fun to watch the police try to explain. I wanted to leave a bit of a clue behind on who the criminal was; hopefully this'll get them thinking." I grinned.

I looked down at the floor, the beautiful crimson liquid spread around Angela, staining more and more of her outfit. "Red is such a nice colour, don't you think?" I asked her, "especially when it's fresh like this." I touched the blood with my fingertips, pulling it up to my face and inspecting it. "Each one is a little different." I stuck out my tongue, running it along my fingers, licking the blood right up, "each of them tastes different from the other."

"Trin…ity…please…"

I looked up at Angela, "oh, you're still awake?" I snickered. "So, you _do _know that it's me. I'm surprised that you even know my name. Usually you bitches just call me Dark and Goth, or worse. Today is just full of surprises."

"Trinity…" Angela breathed lightly.

"You know what? I don't like how you say it with such disgust. When my mother says my name, it's like a lullaby, when you say it…I can't stand it!" My arm lunged forward, blocking Angela's wind pipe. "I would take more time to play with you if I could, but tonight I don't have much time." I pulled Angela's face up to look into my eyes, "don't you dare forget my face while you rot in hell! Know that I was the one to end your miserable life! Trinity Manson, the Angel of Darkness!"

Blood flowed down her chest from the hole I created; I looked down at my hand, sticking in her chest. Angela's beautiful brown eyes widened, her mouth gaped open for a moment, and then those eyes that stared straight at me seemed to fade from existence.

A strong feeling rammed into me, something I had never felt before. There was someone else in the building! I jumped up, looking left and right. What was this? I jumped off the ground a few inches and soared through the air into a nearby classroom, curling myself up in the corner.

"Damn it! I was too late!" I heard the voice of a man. "Are you there!? Get out here and fight!"

I smirked, alright. Whoever it was, they weren't human; it had to be a ghost of some sort. I was eager to find out. I filled my hands with ectoenergy, just about to give a nice surprise attack, but something held me back. I suddenly felt another presence, a human. More than one human.

"Police! Put your hands up!" They ordered the man who was obviously outside in the hallway.

"Damn it," I silently said to myself. Oh well, the police are here now; I can't do much when they're around. I know I could take them out easily, but that's not what I kill for. I only kill those that I target, no one else. I intangibly took off through the ceiling, immediately heading toward my apartment.

--

"Hey mom! I'm home!" I called out the moment I stepped through the doors to the apartment; I had managed to clean myself off with a neighbor's water hose and easily dried myself with intangibility. That power came in handy quite often. What I saw when I walked in wasn't quite what I was expecting. Well, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my mom sitting at the table with another person.

"Trinity! You're back, I was wondering when you would get home!"

I didn't reply, I was just staring at the woman by my mother. She oddly looked like me! She had black hair pulled into a ponytail; she had blue eyes and seemed to be just a bit younger than my mom. If she was a few years younger I swear she could be my sister! "Who're you?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but it sort of came out that way.

"Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me. I'm a friend of your mother, my name is Danielle." The woman smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm Trinity." I dully replied. There was something odd about this woman, I couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something was off.

"Honey," my mom grinned, "tell me how it went!"

"Huh?"

"Your date!"

I could've smacked myself right there! I had been caught up with some other stuff I didn't even think about that when I came home. I was thinking too much about who I had sensed when I was dealing with Angela. "Things were actually really great! I had a lot of fun with Tyson! He's a great guy."

"Tyson?" The woman called Danielle looked at my mom, "as in Tucker's son?" My mom nodded.

So she knew Tyson's dad too? Was she a friend of his? She seemed very casual when she said 'Tucker'. I always called him Mr. Foley or Tyson's dad. "But anyway, mom, I'm pretty exhausted; I'm going to head to bed, okay?" I forced myself to smile at the guest woman, "it was nice meeting you." I quickly ran to my room.

--

School was cancelled the next day; I had to act surprised even though I was sure that would happen. I was most certainly surprised though when I heard who was investigating the murder of Angela. Danny Phantom.

The moment I heard it on the news, my eyes widened and I dropped the bowl of cereal I was eating, gaping at the TV screen when the news reporter announced this. "Are you freaking serious!?" I looked around; my mom wasn't in the room at the moment. I turned the volume up just a bit to hear it better.

"He was unheard from for fifteen years, and now the legendary Danny Phantom has decided to help solve the cases of these vicious murders!" The news people continued with showing different clips of Danny Phantom talking to police, they weren't even that great of camera shots. I've known that my father was Danny Phantom for a long time now. My mother never told me flat out, she never really talked about my father, when I was younger and asked, she would tell me that she loved him and that he was a great man and stuff, nothing real specific. With lots of research and digging through my mom's old photo albums I found more than enough evidence to prove that Danny Phantom was my father.

I even found her wedding pictures. If that wasn't proof enough, I think my ghost powers conclude things. I hadn't really met my grandparents on my dad's side, I didn't know if they were still alive or anything. I didn't know why he left my mom…she won't tell me. I glared at the TV with my father there. So that's who was there last night. I assume that the police showed up right after my dad did, which is why they told him to put his hands up, thinking he was the criminal. I needed to figure out what he knew already. I hadn't really been afraid that the police would catch me…but Danny Phantom is a whole new problem that I definitely couldn't overlook.

--

Over the next few days, I did everything I could to find information about the investigation of Angela's murder; it was very difficult because everything was being kept quiet from the public. And the worst part was that all the students in the school were being investigated as well! I know that I was on a date that night, and that's what I told the police, Tyson confirmed that fact and also the fact that he dropped me off at home right afterward.

Tyson and I hadn't really spoken much since then; every time we passed each other in the hallway he would give me a light smile. I was so mad that Danny Phantom had interrupted me during my time with Angela! I could've done so much with her corpse! Make it so that a student found her the next day somewhere in the school, or possibly display her body better, it would make a more exciting investigation!

I did manage to dig up the fact that Danny Phantom knew the criminal was a ghost. After seeing the way Angela's hands were put together like that, of course he would know! Damn it! I growled, this is making things so difficult! I narrowed my eyes, who was the one that asked my dad to come back? Who had contact with him? The news crew obviously didn't know where he was, they were surprised to see him back and the police that came in after the murder were surprised that we was there as well, so it wasn't planned by them to have my dad come along.

I pulled out the piece of paper from my desk, crossing off Angela's name before putting it back, this time I made sure it was in between several other pieces of paper. As much as I hated to admit it, I was being a little paranoid about this. Things would've been perfectly normal! But that damn half ghost father of mine had to butt in! My fangs extended from my mouth, I let out a low snarl into my empty room. Should I stop killing for now? Or will that make the situation worse? I don't want others to think that I'm scared of Danny Phantom!

Everyone was counting on Phantom to solve this. I couldn't let them have the satisfaction of believing he got rid of me! Danny Phantom was nothing against me! He may be older, but he would never have the guts to kill me! I on the other hand have thought _only _of killing him for a long time! There was no way he could defeat the Angel of Darkness!

A/N: Please review, tell me what I can do to improve! Thanks!


	4. Two in One

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 4: Two in One

It was probably the worst day of school I ever had to deal with! First of all, everyone was probably in the best of best moods, which of course made me in the worst of worst moods; the reason for this was because Danny Phantom was at our school that day. Second of all, there were cameras in the school now. And third, we now had police patrolling the hallways. How long would this keep up!? Would this still have happened if I had killed Angela somewhere else? Anyway, it was annoying the hell out of me!

I kept my hands in my pockets to hide the fact that my hands were claws at the moment, I couldn't help it, with all the commotion I was on high alert. I had yet to see that Phantom, but I could feel his presence everywhere in the school. I just had to avoid where all the students were hanging out, because of course they were all gathered around their 'savior' and admiring him! It was disgusting that people could basically worship someone like him!

All Danny Phantom ever did was catch ghosts and put them in someplace called the Ghost Zone, I managed to find that information on my mom's computer. And people praised him for that? Okay, so the ghosts were making people miserable and they tried their best to become stronger. Am I the only one who finds this completely pointless? How are ghosts different from any of these humans? Humans are greedy, they want more and several of them make people miserable! It is natural for people to strive to do better, in other words, become stronger. So basically, Danny Phantom ruined the ghosts' lives! They are still human! He of all people should know that!

I'm the bad guy here, everyone thinks I'm the villain! However who was the one that decided to create hero and villain? They've been taught all their lives that villains do evil and destroy things; the heroes are the ones that save others and make things better. That's what these humans have been taught since they were young, they don't look outside of what they've been told. Can I really be considered the villain here? I'm trying to make this school better! Ever since those bitches were killed, the other 'popular girls' have stopped picking on others, they finally have to deal with the tragedy of losing a friend.

I've seen people that hated those _now dead_ girls walk up to their friends and tell them that they are sorry for their loss. Sympathy has become a daily feeling these days, sympathy for the loss of a friend. Danny Phantom is trying to take this feeling away? I won't let him! I won't let him ruin all of my work!

It was later that day; I had excused myself from class to go to the restroom. With my hands still in my pockets, I walked down the hallway with my head down. It was completely silent there. My mind thought back to that night with Angela and I felt a slight smile creep up to my lips. My goal was to make this town better, and I sure loved doing it! Killing someone, feeling powerful gave the body a sort of thrill that it never experiences! Each time was more exciting, and I definitely wanted to do more!

A powerful force hit me; I inhaled deeply and brought my head up, immediately wishing that I hadn't. In front of me I saw the one man that I loathed with a burning passion, Danny Phantom. I bit my lip really hard; control yourself, I told myself. I clenched my hands, my nails dug into my palm, causing blood to ooze out.

He looked down at me, tilting his head just slightly, almost as though he were confused. His hair was white and messy, just like I had seen it in my mother's photo album. Those piercing green eyes bore into my own like knives. He was very well built; I had assumed this much considering that he fought for a living. In my mother's pictures though, he was quite scrawny, now he had rock hard muscles showing from his black and white outfit. The Danny Phantom outfit, exactly the same colour and everything as it was when he was a kid.

"Hey." Danny gave a light wave to me in greeting.

Does he not know who I am? I don't think so, he seems too casual, but he doesn't know what his own daughter looks like!? "…um…hi?"

There were two police officers a few feet behind him, I had only just noticed, I was too focused on the person before me. Which made things somewhat worse; I couldn't really start yelling at him with those cops there! The cops can't get involved.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions, you understand right?"

I nodded, "but…I was already questioned by the police earlier." Does he notice something about me? Is he onto me? If that's the case, I would have no choice but to kill the cop witnesses! I would really hate to, but if necessary I will.

"Yes, but some new things have come up. I'm sorry." He narrowed his eyes at me slightly before continuing, "Has your school had any ghost problems in the past?"

Why was he narrowing his eyes at me? Oh, I do look a lot like my mom, maybe he is thinking about that. Hopefully that's the case. "What do you mean by ghost problems?" What should I say? I mean, other than the occasional ghost flying around not really. But should I lie? Would that make me suspicious? I have to make this convincing. "Well, it's not like we've been attacked by any ghosts, that I know of at least. So if that's what you mean, that no our school hasn't had any problems."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's confidential."

I narrowed my eyes, a normal person wouldn't just accept that answer right? "D-don't we have a right to know!? People are being killed! If you know something, we should know too!" I forced my voice to hitch a few times, sounding like I was panicking a bit. "Did a ghost kill them!? Is it going to kill everyone here!?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Danny silenced me calmly, "don't worry, I won't let anyone else be killed. I really wish I could tell you more, but nothing has been confirmed yet."

"How do you know that you'll be able to catch them?" I had to bite my tongue; I almost said 'How do you know that you'll be able to catch _me_?' That would've been a horrible slip of words!

"I will, I promise." He smiled confidently at me.

We'll see about that! I thought to myself. But I nodded at him with a forced smile, it seemed like this conversation was over so I started walking again, going around my father and past the police officers. Damn it! I need to cool my head off. Instead of going to the restroom, I walked out of the school and broke into a sprint. I knew that the cameras would catch me leaving, but I really couldn't care less. I thought about going into the restroom and transforming before flying out of there, but if the cameras never saw me come out of the bathroom…that would be a bit odd.

I ran the whole way, not stopping to rest at all. I forced my legs to keep going, feeling my muscles cramp up; my lungs hurt my ribs from me breathing so hard. Sweat began to drip and fly off of my face. Damn it! I hate that stupid man! Stupid father! Stupid _hero_! He caused nothing but trouble for my mother and me! How can he act so happy! Why hadn't he come to visit mom? Some father he was! I gathered a mouthful of saliva in my mouth and spit it out on the sidewalk, wishing that I could spit it at Danny Phantom! I hated him!

So caught up in my thoughts and feelings, I didn't notice that I pushed my body past its limit until I reached the door to our apartment. I paused for a moment, heaving in and out, bending forward and placing my hands on my knees. "Shit." I gasped, wiping sweat from my face with the back of my sleeve. All the running somehow made me feel better. I should go run more often, I told myself.

After a minute of resting there, I stood up straight and opened the door to the apartment. "Hey mom, you here?" I didn't know if she was at work or not. She worked part time at a store down the street, she really didn't have to though; the money that her parents gave her was more than enough! I could feel a presence, "Mom!? I'm here…oh!" I stopped. I had started walking to the living room expecting to see my mom but instead I saw that woman from the other day. "It's you."

"Hi, sorry, your mom went down to the store to buy some food. She should be back any minute." The woman, her name was Danielle, said to me.

"Oh, okay."

"Soooo," she sat back in her chair, it seemed as though she had just been sitting there doing nothing, "what are you doing out of school? It's not over yet, is it?"

"Um…" I looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to call them." She laughed. She had a nice laugh, gentle and soft. But I still had this weird feeling about her… "I couldn't care less about school. That's probably not something an adult should say, right?"

"Probably not. But things got a little tense there. With all the police and cameras…and Danny Phantom…I just wanted to get out of there."

"I get it, I totally know what that's like. Sometimes there are some situations that are just uncomfortable, right?" She laughed before continuing, "and yes, I can imagine that having Danny there would make things a little crazy. He is sort of a celebrity…in a weird way…"

I nodded. "So…how do you know my mom?"

"Oh, I've been friends with her for _years_. We've been catching up lately; we haven't seen each other in a little while. She's talked a lot about you," I blushed slightly at that. "She definitely loves having you around."

"I love having her around too." I smiled. I opened my mouth to speak again but the front door opened at that moment.

"Sorry that took me a while!" My mom called into the place, "there was a huge line!" She came into the kitchen with a few bags of food, "Trin'! What are you doing here? School's not over yet!"

"Sorry mom," I quickly apologized, "I just needed a breather."

Danielle cut in, "don't worry, Sam, we've been having a great time talking! You're daughter is very nice."

At that statement I looked down at the ground, I was _nice_? I didn't often have someone tell me that. What was it that I did to make her say I was nice? I will never quite understand humans emotions… they're so confusing.

--

The next week was when I made my next strike! Things had calmed down just a bit over the past week, and I knew that I couldn't wait too long. It was two in the morning, it might've been a school night and I knew I wouldn't get any sleep, but this was totally worth it! It wasn't the perfect night, but it was a calm night with a slight breeze, there were a few clouds covering the moon a bit, giving it a darker feel that I liked.

Jennifer, a seventeen year old blond, another girl that I've hated for years, even in middle school she acted like she was the best! She always caused trouble, I had followed her and this was so easy! She was on her way to meet her boyfriend when I cornered her in an alley. I had heard about this power and was eager to try it out.

I jumped toward her, but rather than crashing into her my body seemed to melt inside of her own. There was a struggle between our minds, she fought and fought to keep me out but after a few moments I gained control. It was an odd feeling to take over someone else's body.

Jennifer's body had tears running down her face, I couldn't do anything about that. Even though I was in control there was no doubt that she was still there somewhere, still fighting against me. I raised _our _hand up in front of our face, and using my powers I managed to release my talons through her body, putting our hand up to our neck. "How would it feel…" Jennifer's mouth moved, but my voice still came out, "…to be killed by your own hand?"

"Please stop." Jennifer begged me, "I-I don't know what you want! But please! Just leave me alone!"

"You didn't answer my question." I put our index finger right against our throat's skin, poking just hard enough to draw blood, "what would it be like?" I whispered with a small hissing tone. "What are you thinking of, Jennifer? Your family? Your friends?"

Our body was trembling with fear, "It…would be terrible!" She wailed. "Get out of my body!"

I smirked, pulling our hand back, "fight against me then, if you really want your body back, show me that you want it!"

"I-I can't!"

"You're pathetic, your other friends would've made an effort in this position. Angela had a strong will, she was just too physically weak. Are you weak too?"

"Leave me alone!"

I laughed before pulling myself away from Jennifer's body, she immediately fell over and I stood over her. So weak, I thought, they're all so weak. My foot swung forward, kicking Jennifer in the ribs, a small shiver of excitement ran up my spine at the disgusting crack, at her glass shattering scream. It was so nice. I opened my mouth into a wide grin, showing off my fangs before lunging forward, grabbing her shoulders and throwing her up against the wall.

While keeping her pinned there, I lowered my face down to her neck, resting my lips over the skin like a soft kiss. I could smell her lavender perfume, and the flower scented shampoo on her hair, mixed in with the sweat that dripped down her face from running away from me. She shuttered beneath me, I let my tongue dance across her skin just before I dug my teeth into her flesh. I don't suck blood like vampires, but I did love to get a taste of that blood.

Jennifer went pale with horror, not moving at all. While my face lingered at her neck, I used my hand to grab her ankle; with a quick flick of my wrist I shattered the bone. "You're not going anywhere." I assured her.

I bit her neck once more, this time grabbing as much flesh as I could with my teeth and while they were still clenched together I pulled away, tearing a good chunk of her out. The artery was obviously touched by my teeth; it was only a matter of seconds before her shoulder and arm were dripping with blood on the side of the neck I tore open. "You won't last long." I chuckled.

I didn't see it coming, I should've been a bit more observant of my surroundings, but I was thinking too much about Jennifer at the time. I suddenly hissed with pain when I felt something hit my back like a hot frying pan. With my extremely exposed skin, it only made things worse. As I've always had, I only wore a short skirt an odd shirt that seemed more like just a bra considering that it only covered my breasts and wrapped around my back to hold it there, then of course I had my long boots that came up almost to my knees. My back, stomach and thighs were completely bare.

I twisted around, snarling angrily. "Who's there!?" I barked. Was it Danny Phantom? That would definitely make things difficult for me; it was definitely ghost powers that hit me! I know that for sure, a human weapon wouldn't be able to hurt me like that. Plus, if it was a human I most likely would've heard their breathing or footsteps, so they were obviously floating.

"To think," a _female _voice spoke from the darkness, "that it was a young girl behind all of this! Disgusting!"

"Are you going to hide from me or are you going to get your ass down here and fight!" I chuckled. Who was this? Their voice sounded a bit familiar.

I focused on my hearing, figuring out where her voice came from. She had to be using invisibility, but she can't stay like that forever, I said to myself.

"Why are you doing this!?" The woman demanded to know.

Gotcha. I reached my hand out up toward the sky just a bit to the left and fired a bright red ball of ectoenergy at her. I knew that I hit my target when I heard a scream of pain, I quickly flew up to where she was still floating but she was also recovering from my hit. I went up above her and with a wide swing I kicked her out of the air, she plummeted down with a cry and struck the cement below. I followed after her; seeing that she was on the ground I landed beside her, my hands glowing threateningly. "You can't beat me in a fight of powers."

The woman's invisibility dropped, revealing herself. I gasped. She was Danny Phantom! No, wait, she was just dressed like him? What!? She had an outfit nearly identical to Danny Phantom, she had the phantom symbol, hell she even had white hair! "Who are you?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." The woman threw herself up into the air, a good distance away from me where she charged her hands with green ectoenergy.

"What's with the Phantom get-up?"

Rather than answer, the woman launched herself at me, releasing a battle cry. I narrowed my eyes, watching closely at her attack. She was strong, that was for sure, but she was reckless, I concluded. She attacks and doesn't even know my own powers; she's either an idiot or she's very confident. I raised my arm, blocking her attempted punch, I grunted from the blow. While she was punching, I was too slow in seeing her leg fly at me.

I moved out of the way just barely, she still hit me in the hip, it hurt but it wasn't too bad. What the hell!? I twisted around, raising my arms just in time to block an attack from above by the same woman! I looked out of the corner of my eye; she was in two places at once? Duplication? Only very powerful ghosts can do that move, I was impressed.

I assumed that I could teach myself to duplicate, but I hadn't given it much thought before, I didn't really have to ever use it against humans. But now is when I regret not learning how. "Shit!" I snarled when a _third _woman attacked from my side. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall.

"Not as tough as you claim you are, I see." The woman taunted me.

I chuckled, "I'm not even getting serious yet!" It was sort of true, I hadn't gone all-out quite yet, I had been hiding my ectoenergy deep inside me so that it was harder for ghosts to detect me, such as Danny Phantom. Now was the perfect time to release that built-up energy. I reached deep inside of me, focusing on my stored energy and pulled it out, letting the warm feeling flow through my limbs, I had a quick head rush from it.

The two duplicates that were holding me disintegrated from sight. I roared, letting the feeling settle in my bones before looking at my opponent. "Die." My muscles twitched, my blood pulsed, my pupils dilated with complete power. I brought my hand up and slashed the air before me, creating a strip of red energy to appear in the air and fly forward at the Phantom woman.

Her eyes widened with horror and I watched as my attack struck, throwing her backwards against the wall, a moment later she dropped to the ground, I wouldn't let her have a chance to get up! I rocketed downward, bringing my fists in front of me and running them into her while flying at two hundred miles per hour! Even a ghost would find that painful!

She coughed and gagged from my blow to the stomach, I quickly jumped back up. Snarling and growling like a wild animal I sat on top of her, resting on her lower belly with my knees on either side of her. Extending my claws to their sharpest points I brought them down repeatedly, slicing again and again, blindly cutting her wherever I could! All the destructive energy I pulled out needed to be used, it wanted more blood!

Her clothes were in shreds; there was more green blood on her chest than there was skin! I stood up, picking her up by the neck. "Will you answer me now?" I chuckled, "who are you?" Her eyes were barely open, and of course I had to make sure that my victims saw the true me! A black ring formed around me, splitting in two and trailing up and down my body, turning me back into my human form.

The woman coughed another few drops of ectoplasm. A ring appeared around her waist, and began to work its way up and down her body. I watched with wide eyes as the woman that resembled Danny Phantom suddenly turned into my mother's friend, Danielle.

This was…impossible! I stood there for a good several minutes, this couldn't possibly be happening! How the hell was this woman my mom's friend!? Why did she even look like Danny Phantom? Was she half ghost? She had to be! There are more half ghosts than just my father and me? I growled deep in my throat, "You!?" I may be in my human form, but that didn't change my strength or my power!

I hadn't really planned on actually killing her, but at this point if I let her live, even if she's barely conscious, I showed her my human half! I couldn't let her reveal my secret! "Damn you! I don't know what the hell is going on here!" This is ridiculous! I decided that I needed some answers! I would definitely have to ask my mother some more about Danny Phantom, and about her friend!

"I knew something was off about you, but I never would've expected this." I said to Danielle, "goodbye, _Phantom_." I lifted her up a bit higher, pulling her toward me before slamming her into the nearby wall with as much force as I could. I heard the sick sound as her head hit the building wall, her head gaping open in the back, blood began to soak the back of her shirt and her black hair. I let go of her body, letting her fall to the ground with a thud.

Before I flew away, I glanced over at Jennifer. She was long gone. Damn it, I was hoping to watch her death! Stupid Danielle, you just had to interrupt! I leaped into the air, leaving the two of them in that alley and flying home for a few hours of sleep before school.

A/N: Okay I know that it's part of the story, but I _really _hate insulting Danny! Seriously! He's a great guy, I love what he does! But in order to keep Trinity in character I have to insult him, just know that it pains me to do so. =(

Please review!


	5. This Moment

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 5: This Moment

I woke up the next morning, realizing that I had slept through my alarm because it was nine o'clock when I opened my eyes. At that point I jumped up as though I were electrocuted. Oh shit! I thought to myself, I am _so _late! I started getting dressed when I noticed something. My keen senses had come in handy several times before, if I focused, I could tell where a person was around me because of their body heat, their breathing and heart beat. But there was no one in the apartment; I couldn't feel anything.

Mom? I ran out of my room into the living room, expecting her to be there, hoping that I had just made a mistake. No she wasn't there! "Mom?" I said to the empty room, as though expecting a reply. Where did she go? I narrowed my eyes, she would've woken me up if it was getting late. So why didn't she? Where was she? I made my way over to her room, there was no way she would still be asleep right? Sure enough, she wasn't there either. Did she leave without telling me? I guess there's a first for everything…

I turned on the tv because it was definitely too quiet. Mom always had the tv news on in the morning. Oh yeah! The memories of _early _this morning jumped into my head. How could I forget? I guess I just didn't think about it. The reporters were all over the case! Then I heard them say that Danny Phantom was not currently at the scene because of personal reasons.

"Between last night and this morning, a young girl has been confirmed dead and another has been taken to the hospital, we're not sure yet how she is doing…."

I dropped the remote, frozen in place. No…way…

At a speed that would make a cheetah jealous, I darted out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me not even putting on shoes and I took off at a sprint. My bare feet slapped on the cement, occasionally a rock would be where I stepped and made me flinch. This couldn't be happening! I told myself, that Phantom bitch lived!? How!?

I remembered back to then, I threw her up against the wall and her head split open! Could she seriously live through that!? I let out a snarl of rage. If she's alive then she will wake up and tell everyone what happened that night! She'll tell them my secret!

My breathing began to slowly get faster, a few spots on my feet were bleeding from running across sharp objects, but that was the last thing on my mind! How do I get rid of her? She'll be watched by doctors and by Danny Phantom, so how can I get her while she's there? I can't…damn it!

I constantly cursed myself for not making sure that she was dead. Because of my stupid mistake, it could cost me my secret! Some people gave me weird glances when I ran past them, and I don't blame them, I mean, some girl just comes running by as fast as possible and isn't wearing shoes…

Calm down. Just think. I need to make sure that I don't screw this up! If she's told anybody, then I'll have to get rid of them…

I could see the hospital ahead, my speed only increased as I neared the building. I immediately made my way to the emergency section. I almost outran the automatic doors because I was going so fast, the moment I stepped inside the nurses and other people looked my way. I heaved in and out, my shirt lightly damp from sweat. It was then that I realized how bad my feet must've been. But, I went right up to the lady sitting at the large desk.

"I…" I had to catch my breath for a moment, "Tell me where Danielle is!" I didn't mean for that to sound so demanding, but I was desperate.

"Can you give me a last name please."

"I don't know her last name! Come on! She was brought in sometime this morning! I need to see her now!" I didn't think that my actions would be completely suspicious, I just sounded like a freaked out family member or something.

"Are you family?"

Will she tell me I can't see her if I'm not family? "Yes! Take me to her! Please!" I turned my head to look at all the people staring at me, "what the hell are you looking at!?" They immediately looked away. I turned to the lady again, "are you going to tell me where she is!?"

"She's in room 210, but-"

I didn't let her finish, I nodded to her, not really as a thanks but more like a goodbye, and then I started running down the hallway, looking left and right at the door numbers.

200. I kept going, getting several shouts from people going by for me to slow down. I finally reached 210, there were two police officers outside the door like guards. Seriously? I thought, you have to have guards here too? I reached for the handle and just opened the door a bit when the police officer grabbed my hand fiercely. "What's your problem!?" I snapped.

"We can't allow you to go in there."

"Like hell! Now move!" I should've thought that through before I tried to get in the room again because the next thing I knew the police officer pulled me back and pushed me up against the wall. "Get off me!" I demanded.

"What business do you have here?" The man asked.

I shouldn't have been surprised really, I mean this girl had just been attacked that morning so of course the police officers were being very cautious, but it really pissed my off!

"What's going on here?"

I definitely recognized that voice! I attempted to turn my head toward her while still being held face up against the wall, "Mom, tell these two dudes to get off of me!" I had to keep from calling them something worse.

"Trinity!? What're you doing here!?"

The police officer seemed to take that as a good excuse to let go of me, and I immediately turned to face my mom. "You were gone this morning." I looked at her and noticed that she was still in her pajamas and her eyes were pink from crying. "I saw on the news…and I came here to find you…" It seemed like she believed that, even though the news hadn't said anything about who it was that was attacked.

My mom wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. To my ultimate surprise, her shoulders began to shake and she inhaled deeply. She was crying now? No, more like sobbing. "I'm sorry…" she quickly apologized.

"What happened?" I asked. Well I sort of already knew what happened to Danielle.

"You already know about Danielle. She…was attacked last night…they don't know if she's going to make it. They've done all they can and now we just have to wait and see what happens."

The two of us walked back into the room, I gave a small glare toward the cop that tried to restrain me. I knew that it would've been easy to escape from his grip, but a teen girl taking down a cop wouldn't look too good. I looked at the bed where the girl called Danielle lay motionless.

She pretty much looked like a mummy with all the bandages. I made a face of horror for show. I know that I don't care at all about this girl; in fact it made me angry that she made my mom sad! If she had just died like she was supposed to then mom wouldn't be here waiting for her to wake up!

So, this girl was half ghost too? If I had known it was Danielle…I wouldn't have fought her, I probably would've run before I hurt her too bad.

"Trin', I need to say something…this woman, Danielle isn't just my friend. She's my sister-in-law; your aunt."

My eyes widened, not at what she had just said but the fact that she was willing to tell me was new! I had to assume that this girl was related to Danny Phantom considering that they were like twins! And since Phantom is my dad, then that pretty much sums it up. But mom never said anything about her family on my dad's side! "Why are you telling me?"

"I just thought that you should know…"

In case she dies, right? "Has…she woken up at all?"

My mom shook her head, "no, she hasn't. She's been unconscious since they found her. I got a call saying where she was and I came over, I'm sorry, I should've told you where I was going."

Good, Danielle hasn't said anything. The tension rose off of my shoulders. "Are you going to be alright, mom?" I might not have been sincere when it came to Danielle or any of the victims, but when it came to my mom, who I loved very much, I was always wondering if she was feeling alright and if she was happy.

"I'll be fine." She smiled at me, wrapping an arm around me. I smiled back at her.

--

I didn't end up going to school that day, but the next day I obviously had to go. I had only just walked into the school when I was greeted by none other than Victoria Foley; Tyson's sister. She looked much like her brother, but that was to be expected since they were siblings. I knew that Victoria and I had a history together, we used to hang out as children but ever since high school started we drifted apart some.

"Hey Trinity. How's it going?"

I looked around her, not seeing any of her friends nearby. What did she want? "Hi?" I meant for it to sound kinder but it came out as a question, almost like wondering if she was talking to me.

"Are you busy after school today? I was thinking that you, me and Tyson could hang out, you know? Catch up a bit."

She wants to 'catch up'? Why? "Sure." I sure as hell didn't want to; I had better things to take care of! "Where will we go?"

"Just to the mall or something, we can go see a movie maybe."

I nodded, "yeah okay."

Victoria smiled and went off in her own direction. I shook my head, inhaling deeply. First Tyson comes up to greet me after a while and now Victoria. Were they trying to become friends with me again? I bit my lip. It was dangerous to get closer to people, if they found out about my secret I would have no choice but to…

I snarled, thinking about Tyson. I had such mixed feelings about him. One part of me wanted to rip him to shreds! But another part…another part of me wanted to just hold his hand and be near him. For now I would just have to stay cool and let things progress, but I couldn't get too involved with them!

--

Tyson smiled at me sweetly when I walked up to him and Victoria after school. Victoria also smiled, but her smile wasn't the one I was looking at. The mall wasn't too far away; it was definitely within walking distance. We started to head over there, on the way there Tyson stood in the middle with me on his right and Victoria walking on his left. I was staring ahead and then was surprised when Tyson's hand reached out to mine, twisting his fingers gently in between my own.

My cheeks turned a bit pink. How could I hate this kid? Was I in denial so badly? I wanted him to let go! No, I didn't want him to let go…was it my head or my heart that was enjoying his touch. When I thought back to our date, when we kissed, I couldn't control the part of me that wanted him. I wish he didn't have such an influence over me.

Victoria pretended to not notice, but I could see that she was smirking.

The three of us hadn't hung out together since we were much younger, and I thought that this might be similar to those times where it's all just fun and playing around. But I looked at both of them, no, things were too different now. They were both so much older. Nothing would be like it was before. Back then, I didn't know of my ghost powers and had never hurt a living thing. Look at us now. The guy that I used to throw pudding at was now holding my hand, the girl that used to brush dolls' hair with me was mature and already learning to take over as the Red Huntress. I couldn't keep thinking about the past, I knew that the present is the only thing that really mattered to me. These two were my friends from the _past_, now…

I couldn't quite find the right category to put them in. Did I think of them as friends? Most definitely not. But did I hate them? No. Tyson always made me choke on my saliva when he walked by, always gave me jitters, I had always enjoyed his company. He was definitely closer to my heart then Victoria was, but I knew that those two were the closest things to friends that I had.

Stay away from me. I wanted to say those words to them. If you want to stay alive, I can guarantee that being near me won't help. My powers are dangerous, my rivals are dangerous; my very existence is dangerous! I am, after all, the Angel of Darkness. I smirked a bit, I wonder what their reaction would be if I told them. Well, perhaps another day. For now, I looked down at my hand in Tyson's, I'll just enjoy this moment.

--

It was the next day when I went to the hospital again, Mom had gone there a bit earlier and I had nothing better to do so I went over there. The entire way I was thinking of ways to mess with the equipment keeping Danielle alive. But at the same time, I knew that security was very tight around her. Including ghost security. I could only assume that my father was the one who recommended those. When I went to the room though, I saw my mom standing in the hallway outside of the room and I looked toward the room and got a glimpse of several doctors in there.

"Mom?" I asked, walking up to her, "what's going on? Why are there people in there?"

Mom smiled at me, "Danielle woke up."

I gasped. Already!? How is that even possible! She was just about to die the other day! Damn it! This is _not _good! I looked down at the ground. Damn! I can't let her spill my secret! Now…I just have to get rid of her…without anyone noticing. And I better do it fast…before she says anything… I glanced at the room. Damn you Danielle, this time I'll make sure you're dead!

A/N: I apologize a million times over for not updating sooner! I hope that you'll forgive me! And I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.


	6. The Cry of a Huntress

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 6: The Cry of a Huntress

_Previously: Trinity thought she had killed Danielle, but later found out that miraculously Danielle had survived. _

My ears were nearly screaming with all the noise around me, every turn of a gurney, every breath taken within fifty feet of me, even the slightest shift in muscle was echoing all around me. My eyes were wide; I had to concentrate on my breathing. Calm down, I told myself. I couldn't make a scene here. My insides squirmed with fury, wanting to finish this whole mess. I still stood in the hallway with my mother; she was staring at the door that lead into Danielle's room, waiting for the okay from the doctors to go in. Blood filled my mouth, it took me a moment to realize that my fangs had extended, driving right into my lower lip, which caused the bleed.

Damn it! A shiver ran up my spine, I could feel the chilling sensation running through me, the feeling I always received when I was transforming in my Dark self. I can't change here! There are too many witnesses. I looked toward my mother. Plus, I told myself, she's here. I can't let her see me like that. It was several agonizing minutes before the doctors stepped out of the room.

The glare I sent toward them would've scared even the devil! I wanted to destroy them right then and there! It was partially their fault that Danielle was still alive. If she had just been left there in that alley then she would be long dead, but these idiots saved her! It was a good thing they weren't looking in my direction while I was staring them down with a deadly look, because that might give suspicions.

The doctors and my mother spoke for a bit. During that time I was able to force myself to draw my glare down so that I wasn't as terrifying. I finally started paying attention to their words when I saw my mother clasp her hand over her mouth, letting out a short sob. What did they say? I wondered. Instinctively, I wrapped an arm around my mom to comfort her. The doctors left us alone.

What happened? My hopes began to light up, did Danielle die? Is that why mom is crying? No, that can't be! She just woke up, right? I followed my mom into the room. The tension seemed to crash down on my shoulders just being near this woman again. A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I stepped into the door.

The best way to take care of this would be to somehow knock mom out without hurting her and take care of Danielle quickly. I would have to get mom from behind though so that she wouldn't see who it was, otherwise that would be bad! And I had to make sure I killed Danielle very quickly before any doctors or nurses came in. Obviously I would have to take care of this as a human, I couldn't possibly change here, there were a few ghost sensors currently in the room, which would immediately bring back up in here.

How would I explain this to mom though? All she would remember was falling unconscious. Well, I suppose I could say that I was attacked too and basically put the blame of Danielle's death on an imaginary being. That would all take care of one issue, but there's still several more. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my secret forever, but for now I wanted to keep the town guessing, make them vulnerable and helpless before I take things to the next level.

There was a bed in the room. We took a few more steps inside, and I turned to look at the woman lying on the bed. My eyes flashed red briefly. I looked into her eyes, expecting to see either fear or hatred…but I saw neither of those. I only saw a dull look of confusion swimming deep within those orbs.

Danielle was on her back completely, but was slightly sitting up due to the bed being brought up enough. She was basically mummified with bandages, and her head was wrapped up layer after layer. I could see that her skin was flushed and her lips were chapped. Her breathing was ragged and she just seemed to be nervous about something.

I froze in place, staring at this woman without blinking. I have to do it now!

"Danielle," mom whispered calmly to the bandaged woman, "I'm glad to see that you're doing better." She paused for a moment before continuing, "my name is Sam, I'm you're friend. And this is my daughter. Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you."

I inhaled deeply with shock. She can't remember anything!? I looked at my mother, why else would she introduce herself like that?

"You've been hurt pretty badly, but the doctors are doing everything they can to make sure you get better, okay?" Mom looked at me and then back at Danielle, "Danielle, this is Trinity."

My hand slid into a fist.

Danielle stared at me for several moments. It was then that her eyes narrowed and suddenly her forehead creased in a spastic way, almost like she was deep in thought.

"Danielle, can you talk at all? You don't have to if you don't want to."

She still stared at me.

My mom continued, "is there anything we can do for you?"

She didn't reply. She didn't blink once. Those eyes. Stop looking at me!

"Danielle? Are you okay?"

I took a few steps forward to go stand by my mom's side.

Danielle's eyes widened, she brought her hands up to her head, lowering her head to her chest and letting out a terrified scream. "Get away from me! Don't come near me!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Shit! I took a step backward, but it didn't help at all. Danielle continued to cry out in horror, demanding that I get away from her. It may have sounded like she was talking to both of us, but I knew that her words were directed toward me. That look in her eyes when I got closer, it went from confused to a somewhat realization. She recognized me that was for sure.

"Danielle it's okay!" Mom tried to talk over her wailing, "calm down."

Three doctors burst into the room, immediately going to Danielle's side, while a few others that came in shortly after pushed us out of the room. Mom trembled with fear. "How could this happen?" She spoke quietly, but I could still hear her. "I've never seen Danielle like this. She's always been a tough girl. Now…she can't remember anything or anyone!"

"Maybe she just needs time to remember, don't worry." I assured her. But if that sneaky bitch ever does regain all of her memories, she's dead! But, of course it won't matter because I'll have to get rid of her before she has time to regain them! I can't take any chances here!

It was much later that night when mom and I went back home, we were out of milk so I offered to go get some. I wanted my mom to take it easy, she seemed very sad every since that whole thing with Danielle started. The sun was just beginning to go down, it was dark but light enough that I had no trouble seeing anything.

I was within a block from our apartment when a familiar feeling struck me, almost like the wind had been knocked out of me. I grit my teeth together, dropping the milk to the ground; thankfully it didn't burst open. Damn it! It was Phantom, I was sure of it! I surveyed the area around me, not seeing anyone though. Damn it! I swore again. What is he doing around here? I bit my lip, oh man…don't tell me!

Out of instinct, I morphed into my Dark self, making sure to try and hide my energy from being noticed by _him_. Invisible and intangible, I flew over to the apartment, coming in from above and peeking my head through from the corner of the far end of the room. From here, just about the entire place could be seen, considering that it wasn't a very big place.

I immediately wished I hadn't looked in, because there I saw my mother standing in the living room with her arms wrapped around the man that I despised from the deepest part of my heart. She had her face buried into his chest, and I could hear her sobbing. His hand stroked her hair gently with comfort. The sight disgusted me.

Not wanting to be noticed, I backed up and twisted into the opposite direction before rocketing off into the distance. My forehead creased as though I was in pain, my body trembled with fury and my eyes blazed dangerously. How dare he! I shook my head. How dare he just show up and hug my mother! He isn't welcome into our lives anymore! He never was! I hate that man!

I dropped to the ground by the park. "Damn you!" Wildly, I swung my fist out which struck a tree close by, causing chips to go flying from the bark of it and leaves to fall down. With the other fist I did the same. I let out a furious cry as I launched my foot directly at the tree, watching the entire structure of it shake and wobble. I continued to curse my father as I took my anger out on nature, realizing several minutes later that tears were rolling down my face. Why?

I gently brought my hand up to my face, lightly dabbing the teardrop with my finger almost in question. I looked at my finger with the gleaming splotch on it. Why am I crying? I snarled with fury. I don't want you anywhere near mom! I don't want you anywhere near _us_. You left us a long time ago; you can't just show up and take mom away from me! I'll never let you ruin what we have!

Falling to my knees, I silently cried for how long, I don't know. All I know is that when I brought my head up again the sun was completely gone, there was no light whatsoever. I brought myself up into a stand, feeling a bit of a head rush but it soon went away. I exhaled deeply, taking the time to transform back into Trinity once again.

It would be a longer walk home because I flew over here, but it would be risky to go around as the Angel of Darkness at night now with all the tight security, especially here where it's more crowded in general. On the way home I glanced into the sky and saw a figure on a strange floating board. Ah, that must be Tyson and Victoria's mom. I knew of her identity, in fact just about everybody did, but I didn't often see her. This must be Valerie Foley, or as several people know her: the Red Huntress. I had nothing against her, but the fact that she was a ghost hunter was a bit uneasy. Of course I had confidence in keeping myself secret from her, but still that's just one more thing I don't want to have to deal with.

--

"Got the milk." I dully announced when I walked in. I knew that Phantom wasn't there anymore; I would've sensed him. I had to go and pick up the milk from where I had dropped it, I was just glad that nobody had taken it or anything.

"Hey, what took you?" Mom asked me sweetly, she was cleaning the kitchen when I came in.

It was a harmless question, but for some reason it made my stomach tighten. Staying away from you and that bastard, that's what! "I ran into some people at the store that I knew so I talked to them for a bit. Sorry, I guess I lost track of time."

"Well next time, you can call me if you want. I don't want you going around town late at night…"

"Oh, right." The only thing I have to worry about is having my secret revealed by that Danielle person, and also I have to worry about Danny Phantom catching on to my ghost scent. "Mom, are you feeling alright? Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh, Trin'. You've done so much already." She smiled at me, "thing's have been a little stressful lately, but I'll manage."

I nodded, "I think I'll head to bed. G'night mom."

--

3:45 AM

This time of night once again, a fresh smell in the air when nobody was around. I breathed in the scent as I flew across town. The hospital unfortunately is open 24 hours a day, at least the emergency room was, but thankfully at this time there was hardly anyone there. Danielle was being checked on constantly because of her unstable condition. I had to be careful and not let anyone else be involved. Unless of course they were a threat to me and seek to kill me, then they need to be taken care of.

I grinned maliciously as I approached the hospital, my teeth extending to fangs at the thought of killing this girl who had made a fool of me! Nobody lives after they've dealt with me! I'll make sure of that!

Intangibly, I stayed just outside of the hospital. I was aware that there were ghost sensors; I just had to be quick before anyone noticed I was there. I would rather be caught as the Angel of Darkness than Trinity when killing Danielle. Those life supporters just had to be taken away from Danielle and then it would be done. Hm, maybe I should break her neck just in case another miracle should happen.

Surging my power, I quickly dove into the room where Danielle was, sitting up and looking at me. Already, I was beyond furious; it was as though she was expecting me! "It looks like we meet again, Danielle."

Still bandaged to the point that she could barely move, Danielle smirked and replied, "Sorry, I don't remember you."

I narrowed my eyes, I couldn't tell if she was joking with me or not. "You really did lose your memories?"

"That's what the doctors tell me."

"Well, you're looking much better than you did earlier."

"Oh I feel much better. I still can't move, but I figured it wouldn't _hurt _to have a little chat with you, because it was you who put me in here, isn't it?" This time, she glared at me. "I might not remember everything, but I can recognize some things when I see them. My instincts tell me that it was you, and I'll let you know I trust my instincts more than I would ever trust my thoughts."

I chuckled, "You really are strange. It was interesting knowing you."

"I could say the same to you, it's quite an honor having a visit from you at this time. Well, there's no stopping you is there? I assume you're here to kill me?"

"You're a smart one. You didn't seem so strong-willed earlier when I visited."

"That was because I didn't know what to think. I don't know why I'm even telling you this. But still; I may be unable to move, but even in this state, I can be of use. I can't stop you as I am now, but there are several other people who do have the power to stop you."

My eyes dropped to her hand where she held a small device with a button. Shit! She pressed the button and it was very immediate that the window to her room shattered into a million pieces and a figure jumped inside next to Danielle's bed and held a gun up to me. You bitch! I cursed, dropping into a fighting stance. How could I not notice her coming!?

I recognized our visitor immediately, having seen her only a few hours ago flying around. Valerie Foley. "Hm, Red Huntress, eh? This should be fun."

"You're a girl? You're the one that's been doing all of this!?" She looked toward Danielle in confusion.

"You of all people should know that girls are very capable of fighting. I don't expect you to go easy on me because I sure as hell won't go easy on you!" I snarled, lunging toward her. My talons retracted, ready to strike.

The gun was brought up immediately, firing three times in my direction. I could tell she was aiming to strike, which made me happy. It would be no fun if she held back. I worked my way around the bullets, each of those bullets were glowing brightly pink, ecto bullets? Most likely. I continued my advance toward her. Realizing she wouldn't be able to get a good round off right now, she pulled out a staff that was sharpened like a harpoon.

I raised a hand to strike, and Valerie brought the harpoon up to block it. The moment my hand touched it was when I realized that was a stupid move. Large blisters covered my hand as the skin was fried on the spot. I didn't cry out or even flinch, much to her disappointment. It hurt, I'll admit that, but it could've been worse. To Valerie's surprise, I didn't pull back either; I grabbed a hold of the weapon to keep it from hitting me anywhere else. I used my other hand to attack.

I brought my right hand up and slashed forward, cutting across Valerie's chest and causing blood to stain her outfit. Feeling proud that I had drawn blood first, I was getting ready to slash again but my vision seemed to turn black for a brief moment. But when I blinked, my vision was back to normal and Valerie was standing several feet away, holding two guns and aiming them at me.

What the hell just happened? It was as though I passed out for a second.

"Surprised?" Valerie said, "It's a little invention I created that causes all five senses to shut down for five seconds."

"Five seconds?" I laughed, "That's it?" Still, five seconds is enough to do some damage. I better not let her do anything like that again. But how did she do that before? "You can't defeat me in five seconds."

"Why not test that theory?"

I bared my fangs in a wide smile, eager to fight more. I had heard about this woman several times, about her personality and that she is a strong girl, not just physically, and that she doesn't take shit from anyone. "Alright, you asked for it." Ectoenergy flared up around me, giving a dark red glow. Danielle's eyes widened a bit from the horrible dark pressure filling the room, unfortunately, the Red Huntress was human and therefore couldn't sense ectoenergy. "Don't disappoint me."

Valerie started running at me full speed, completely ignoring the pain in her chest. She steadied the harpoon weapon so that it was pointing out in front of her; she planned to run me through with it! I waited for a few seconds until she was close enough before jumping off the ground and doing a quick flip through the air, landing behind her. I raised a hand to rip through the skin on her back but was surprised when I felt a weapon being driven into my shoulder from the front.

A painful burning ran through my skin again, I stared straight ahead at the Red Huntress. She had managed to stab me with that weapon. After I had landed, rather than turning around 180 degrees and doing another frontal attack, she merely threw the weapon the opposite way without turning around at all. Now, Valerie _did _turn around to face me, flashing me a smirk.

"It's nice to know you have some skills." I chuckled. I threw my hand forward faster than eyes could follow. Valerie coughed in pain, looking down and noticed a stiletto dagger sticking out of her stomach. "I don't like to use weapons, but that doesn't mean I don't have any." I do hide a few knives in my boots, and if I really need to I can create one if I shape ectoenergy correctly to make the form of a weapon.

I yanked the harpoon from my shoulder, throwing it to the side and lunging forward. "Why do you wear that helmet?" I managed to get close enough that I wrapped my fingers under the edge of her full-head helmet and pulled it off, revealing her face. "It doesn't make a difference who you are!"

My heart jumped the slightest bit. Even though there were several differences, I could still see the resemblance between this woman and Tyson. My hand curled into a fist, hating that damn boy who had endlessly messed with my emotions!

I chuckled, "you definitely look like Victoria more than Tyson, but I think that Tyson has more of your attitude."

Valerie's eyes went from angry to shock and then to a deadly fury. She whipped out a gun in the blink of an eye, pressing the barrel of it up under my chin, her voice shook as she demanded "how do you know them!? Tell me!!"

The look she had gave me chills. It was a beautiful look of pure hatred toward me. The next thing I knew, I had that weird black out moment again. Damn it! When I opened my eyes I had a warm crimson liquid spilling from my side and Valerie had her gun jamming into my throat. She really is powerful when she gets worked up!

"If you even _think _of mentioning my family again, I swear I will destroy you!"

"Nice try, you're still far away from being able to destroy me." I smacked her hand with the gun away from my neck and quickly spun around, bringing my leg up and delivering a powerhouse kick to her gut. She fell back several feet, gasping for air and holding her stomach. I quickly brought my leg up in a kick toward the ceiling and struck her chin, causing her to fall back onto the ground.

While she lay on the ground, I pressed my foot onto her chest where I had previously cut her. Her face twisted with pain and she grit her teeth. I brought my talons together to create a sharp point and drove my hand into Valerie's stomach, being sure to avoid any vital organs and also keeping from going too deep. She could easily live if I left her like that; I just wanted to inflict pain. "Are you going to beg for your pathetic life before I kill you?"

Valerie narrowed her eyes at me and I soon got a mouth full of spit in my face. I wiped it off with my free hand. She growled, "I would never beg for anything from the likes of _you_." Valerie brought her hand up, holding the same gun from before and firing it a few times. I had to jump off of her to avoid being hit with those. She stood up, "I have a family that I love dearly and friends that I want to protect! I won't beg for my life!"

Interesting, I thought to myself. This is the first time I've had someone like this as my victim. Very interesting. I had a strange feeling fill my body; someone was getting close. It was just some doctors. I cursed, not wanting to have to kill innocent people. I better finish this quickly. "It's been fun, Red Huntress." I grinned. I could see her stumbling a bit from blood loss, which would make this very easy.

I jumped into the air and dove at Valerie, managing to snatch the gun from her hand and I dropped to the ground with a quick roll for a few seconds before I stood up, holding the gun tightly in my hand. I smirked, and pointed the gun directly to the right of me. Next to me was the hospital bed that Danielle was sitting on. The gun was two inches away from her left temple.

Danielle's eyes widened a bit. Valerie held her hand out to me with horror, as though to say 'stop'. "Your fight is with me! Don't bring her into this!" It sounded too much like begging.

I relished that look in her eyes! The wide horrified eyes that begged me to stop! I could feel the blood in my body shutter with excitement. Grinning maniacally, I pulled the trigger.

Danielle's body was thrown sideways from the impact of the bullet, which entered directly into her skull, killing her instantly. These bullets did more damage to ghosts than to people, but either way, she was dead. Laughing, I looked down at the blood that had stained me.

A chalk-scratching scream echoed through the room. Valerie gasped with uttermost fury, wildly running at me with no weapon, she just wanted to hurt me right then, to take me down and make me pay for what I had just done. Unfortunately, with that sort of attack, it was easily seen through.

I didn't know if she had a history with Danielle or whether she was just extremely upset that I had just killed someone in front of her, either way I couldn't care less.

She was very close to me now. I waited until she was close enough until I brought the gun up once more. Valerie froze in place, looking into my eyes with tears streaming down her face. "You lose." _Bang_.

Valerie fell back, the bullet digging right between her eyes. She was dead before she hit the ground.

I sighed, letting my hand fall to my side, I looked at both Danielle and Valerie, or at least, their bloody corpses. "It's over, huh? Well, thanks for entertaining me, Red Huntress." I threw the gun down to her where it landed with a _clunk_. "I'll be sure to let Tyson know you fought well," I smirked, "but in the end, you were just as weak as the rest of those humans. So damn attached to others. You said you wouldn't beg for your life… but you were ready to beg for someone else's life? _That _I don't understand." I continued, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to let Phantom know all the details. Or, you could just tell him when you see him, which will be soon!" Chuckling, I jumped into the air.

A/N: Is Trinity crazy enough yet??? I was going to make the fight longer but I wanted to update sooner, so I'm sorry about that. I have no idea why I have so much fun writing about evil people! Reviews please!


	7. Funeral

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 7: Funeral

Is mom…crying? I quickly sat up from my bed, throwing the blankets off in a rush and jumped out of bed. I had crust in the corners of my eyes from not getting enough sleep, but that is to be expected because I was exhausted from this morning's battle. I ran out of my room and into the living room, the phone was on the floor and my mom was on her knees in the middle of the room, she had her face in her hands and was crying. "Mom!?" I dropped down beside her, "what happened!?" I wrapped my arms around her in comfort.

"Sam?" I heard a voice from the phone speaking.

I quickly picked up the phone, my eyes blazing with anger, "Who is this!?" I barked, "what did you say to her!" Was it you who made my mother cry!? You'll pay!

"Tell her that I'm coming over." There was a click and the call was over.

I turned the phone off. "Whoever that was said that they're coming over." I put my arms around my mom again, holding her close, "Mom. It's okay."

There was a soft knock at the door. My eyes widened. Shit!! It's him!! Bottling up the urge to kill, I got up and walked to the door, seeing that my mom wasn't willing to get up. I opened the door to the man I hated. To my surprise, he wasn't in his Phantom outfit, which is probably why I didn't notice him arriving as quickly. He looked a bit pale and his eyes were slightly pink.

"Can I _help _you?"

He just stood there for several moments, looking directly at me. I suppose for him, this was the first time actually meeting his daughter, we have briefly seen each other at my school before in the hallway, but I guess he didn't know for sure that I was his daughter. Now, seeing me here, he was looking at me with large blue eyes and I could now see the resemblances between us. It disgusted me to no end to know that I had the same genes as this man!

"Sorry," I grit my teeth, "My mom isn't really feeling up to see anyone."

"Trin'," my mom said from the living room, "it's alright. You can let him in."

I sighed and stepped out of the way.

He still looked at me with that same stare, even as he came inside. He went up to mom and knelt down next to her. Mom sobbed, but managed to ask, "Is…how's Tucker?"

Danny shook his head, "not too good." He bit his lip, I could tell he was trying not to cry.

I closed the door and walked into the living room with both of them. I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes were literally on fire right now, I felt as though my heart were being squeezed inside of my chest. I didn't want him in here! It was the perfect opportunity to kill him right now! But my mom was here! I just had to deal with it for now.

"How're you holding up?" He quietly asked.

Mom shook her head, "I…can't believe it… both of them?"

Wait!? This is about those two weaklings from this morning!? I nearly barked with laughter, that's what everyone's so worked up about!? This is ridiculous, they were pathetic anyway! Shouldn't you be happy, mom? Mom? Why are you crying? When Danielle was hurt, you were crying…I got rid of her…so why are you still crying? The Red Huntress was trying to kill me! Did you want me to die? Don't cry, mom… I did it to make our lives better! I helped everyone! Stop crying!

It took everything in my power not to release my murderous intent to kill. I can't do anything with mom here! Mom, I don't ever want you to be hurt by my powers.

Aren't you proud of my mom? I have become strong…I can make a difference in this world! Why can't you be happy? I want you to be happy!

There he was again, looking in my direction, those eyes that I hated to the core.

Mom looked up at that bastard, giving him a long look of…a sad look? I couldn't tell. But the next moment, my dad stood up and gave me a brief smile, "I take it you're Trinity, huh?"

I nodded, "yes, that's me. I didn't catch your name." I _nearly _said 'I take it you're Danny Phantom.' But I had to hold myself back, he wasn't in his ghost form right now, so I shouldn't be able to recognize him. However, I don't understand how people can't see the resemblance, they looked the exact same except for the colours! Even his name is the same in both forms! At least I was smart enough to _not _go by my first name!

"Ah yes, my name is Daniel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The feeling _isn't _mutual! I looked down at the hand he held out to me. Damn it. I couldn't refuse could I? A chill ran up my spine…would a hand shake…no, probably not…but with us both being ghosts, would he be able to sense something if we touched at all? That wouldn't be good! I held my right hand out to the right side about a foot away, "nobody shakes hands anymore." I swung my arm down and we briefly clapped hands.

Mom stood up, her tears seemed to be drying up. She smiled at the two of us. The bastard reached over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I swear, my face nearly turned red with rage. _Don't_ touch her!! Don't even go near her! I took a step back, "I…I'm going to go get dressed…" I was still in my pajamas…I wasn't the least bit worried about my appearance though. I nearly ran out of the room, closing my door behind me once I walked into my bedroom.

It was immediately that I dropped to my knees, hissing silently under my breath, trying to calm myself before I went berserk! My hands came up to my face, my claws extended and dug into my skin on my head. I was literally shaking! Stop shaking! My breathing came out as rapid, trembling gasps. "Pull yourself together." I said quietly enough that it was as though I mouthed the words.

I am the Angel of Darkness! Something like this can't possibly bring me down! I need to stay strong! I'll pull through any damn obstacle in my way! I forced my way up to my feet, walking over to my dresser and opening it to pull out some clean clothes.

I could hear them talking in the other room, I had very good hearing.

"Danny, I know that you made your decision, and it was probably for the best. I just wish you could've seen her grow up."

"I should've been there…I wasn't even there when she was born…I wasn't there to support you at all! I didn't…I didn't…" He exhaled deeply.

"You did plenty, with everything that happened, I can't expect you to be invincible. We had our daughter to worry about."

"That still isn't a good enough reason for me to not be there. And I can't even treat her like a daughter, we can't tell her anything." The bastard sounded so pathetic! Damn right you can't treat me like a daughter! You will never be a father to me!

"One day, we will. I promise."

I grit my teeth. One day!? To hell with that! If it were up to me, I would rip that man apart before the sun set! I pulled on some new clothes before walking out of my room, making sure my entrance was heard well. I hope that he doesn't stay long! I can't deal with him for long!

--

I always pictured a funeral to be a cloudy day with rain pouring down. But today was surprisingly nice out, the sun was shining and there weren't many clouds…the feeling in the air however was probably what gives funerals such a horrible name. So many people were crying.

At first glance, I may have looked sad like the rest of the people there, but in reality my jaw was clamped together painfully and I had my eyes narrowed with fury. I shouldn't have to be here! I stared at the coffins in front of me. I was the one who put those two in there! I don't regret it at all, and therefore, their life had no meaning to me. They were just two girls who got in my way and had to pay the consequences.

The entire Foley family was there, Tyson, Victoria and their father Tucker. I focused on Tyson, he wore an entire black outfit, it really fit him, he should wear black more often. The tears that rolled down his eyes were almost tempting me. He was quite attractive when he was sad like this, I realized. Was I really thinking about him at a funeral!? He must be depressed right now. I did feel bad for him, but he had other family members! I mean, if I lost my mother…I have no other family to turn to. Tyson had a sister and a father.

It was about half an hour later, or somewhere around that, I didn't keep track, that the coffins of Valerie and Danielle were lowered into the ground. We had already been there for so long already, I had wanted to leave so many times! I suppose as the body was put down in the dirt was when things were hardest for everyone. I noticed that at that point, with each inch, the tears increased.

The dirt was poured over the coffin. I was very tempted to say 'good riddance' or make some smart-ass remark, but I didn't. When the coffin couldn't be seen anymore, Tyson turned around sharply and walked away. Nobody spoke against it or even questioned why, we all knew the reason.

Tyson sat under a tree in the midst of the graveyard. He had his head lowered and his knees were pulled up to his chest. I walked over and sat down beside him. "Hey." I whispered, "what's up?"

He raised his head and looked at me, obviously finding my question odd. "I think you're the first person to not ask 'are you okay?'."

"I know, that's why I didn't ask it, I know for a fact that you're not okay, so why the hell would I ask if you're alright when I already know the answer? You're probably annoyed with everyone feeling so sorry for you. Right now, I don't think you need a person feeling sorry for you, you just need things to be as close to normal as they can be."

Tyson chuckled. Why is he chuckling? I wasn't trying to be funny, I was just stating my opinion!

"You're strange. And I like that."

"I'm…strange?" I asked. I don't think strange is the preferred word; _different _is more accurate.

"That's not a bad thing." He sighed, "You know… it's funny…me and Victoria have been training to become ghost fighters for a while for whenever we needed to take over for our mom."

My heart jumped at that statement. Oh my god! You can't mean that you're the next one in line!? That means I'll have to worry about you learning my secret now! Damn it!

"At first I was excited…when she was still alive…the thought of fighting ghosts seemed like a thrill. But now, I'm not so sure I want to be the next one. I don't know if I'm afraid or just being lazy…either way, it doesn't look as good to me now."

"I think it's because right now, it's as though her life was only used to fight for others. If that's the whole purpose then why try? Did it really fulfill her life? Did it bring her joy? We can't know exactly what went on in her heart, so you don't know if taking the job will be worth it in the end." I gave him a brief smile, "I'm sure she fought hard until the end. She cared about all of you."

"You have a way of seeing things beyond what others see…how do you do it?"

I shrugged.

Tyson continued, "I understand that she's gone…but at the same time, it's like I'm in a dream. Is this reality? How can I accept reality when it's so awful. Why can't everything just be a long dream that I'll wake up from." He chocked on his sobs for a moment, "There's so many things she wanted to do. Tomorrow morning, I'll wake up and assume she's making breakfast for all of us. But she won't be…" He looked at me. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I'm just rambling here." He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.

"Don't be sorry, it's always nice to say what's on your mind. In time, things will get easier."

Tyson nodded. "I…do you think you could…"

I could tell he didn't know how to word it, "you want some space?" He nodded. "I understand. If you ever need me, you know where I am." I gave him a brief smile. I began walking back to where mom was, I saw her standing by the fresh dirt where the coffins had been buried. She was next to that bastard! In the past, whenever mom was sad, she would turn to me for comfort, she would wrap her arms around _me_, she would tell _me _everything that was going on! We worked things out together and worked through the troubling times! But now? I looked at the two of them. Ever since _he _appeared, he's taken her away from me!

I couldn't take it any longer, I turned around and started running, not wanting to stop! I just kept going! Damn that man! Damn it all! He needs to die! They all just need to die! We don't need them, mom! I'll get rid of the rest of them until it's just you and me! We'll be able to have fun again! Those weaklings won't distract us any longer! You'll see, mom, the world is better without them!

--

I laughed maniacally. The smoke began to rise like a cloud of darkness, engulfing the sky in a gray blanket. The flames reached up to the heavens like deadly hands, cackling and sparking while they burned everything they could. Glass shattered all around. The brick and wood was stained black from the fire. There I stood, on the very top of the twelve story building, looking down at the people gathering around.

My hair blew wildly all around my face, and my eyes burned brighter than the fire below my feet. I could feel the blisters growing painfully on the bottoms of my feet from the intense heat. The fire had yet to reach the very top, but it was getting close. The vein-like tattoos that scattered across my skin while in my Dark form were red with energy.

The sirens, the screams, the sweet smell of burning wood! I loved it all! Inhaling as deep as I possibly could, I built up ectoenergy within my body and released it all in one breath. Although it was only ectoenergy that had been heated, it still had the appearance of a red fire, and it even acted like fire! One breath of that on wood and it was a pile of ashes in no time!

I released the flaming ectoenergy down onto the roof that I stood on, immediately setting it ablaze. The flames spread quickly, much quicker than a normal fire would! The red hot flames spread all around me, licking at my legs with their deadly burns! This couldn't kill me, it was my own ectoenergy after all, but I couldn't say the same for ordinary humans!

"You're all pathetic humans! All of you will die by my hand!" I cried out to the sky, nobody could hear my words over the roaring sounds around me. "I control this world now! Nobody stands a chance! You just wait! I'll change this world! I'll create a perfect utopia! I swear it!"

--

"_The fire was said to have started on the fifth floor. Unfortunately, nobody from the top five stories survived. Several escaped with minor injuries and there are a few currently in the hospital. We will know more on the details soon." _

I clicked the power button on the remote, looking around the empty apartment and glancing at the clock. I had gotten home about an hour ago and immediately turned on the TV to see what the media made of this so-called accident. And…mother had not arrived yet…where is she?

I growled, not wanting to think that she was still with Phantom!

My hair was wet because I took a shower once I got home; I had smelled horribly of smoke. I was just sitting in a pair of pajamas, feeling so lonely in the apartment without _her_.

Standing up from the couch, I went to my room and opened the drawer on my desk, in the midst of the papers I pulled out a particular one. My _list_. A few names were already checked off. I growled, tearing off the top half of the paper. None of those people mattered anymore! I looked at the four names I had kept from being torn off.

Grinning with my sharp fangs, I put the list back in the drawer. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

A/N: Alright, I know I had Trinity insulting Danny, not a big surprise obviously, but seriously! I don't understand how people DIDN'T notice the similarities between Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton in the DP world!

No matter how much I keep writing about Trinity, it is still difficult to bash/insult Danny! (Sorry I killed you, Valerie! You're awesome, but it had to be done!)

So, any guesses on who will die next!? Heheh. Happy Holidays everyone!


	8. Blood and Madness

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 8: Blood and Madness

Staring down at the list in my hand I picked up the phone, I held that small piece of paper like a fragile piece of glass, as though ruining it would destroy my chances of succeeding! It was time to take the next step in my plan! I could've taken my time over the course of a few years if Phantom hadn't shown up and everyone started getting in my way…but as things were now, I had to work faster.

Oh how I've looked forward to this moment! I licked my lips with excitement as the phone rang a few times. My heart beat strongly within my chest. Before I realized it, the phone on the other end had been picked up.

"Hello?"

My grin widened. Just the person I wanted to talk to! "Hi, it's Trinity." Although he couldn't see my face, I was nearly sweating with a deadly heat as never before!

"Oh, hi Trin'." Tyson replied warmly.

"Listen, I want you to meet me at the park. Okay? Say, six o'clock?"

Tyson sounded a bit taken aback by my request but quickly stuttered, "Oh, okay. I'll…see you there then."

"Great. Bye." I hung up the phone, my hand remained on it while I turned to look at the clock on the wall, it was three already, I had a few hours. I shivered with excitement! I pulled my hand off the phone, not noticing the five dents I'd created with my fingers.

Mom still wasn't home. It had been a day already. At this point, it didn't matter to me where the hell she was; as a matter of fact, right now I wanted to be alone. I walked to the center of the room and sat down cross-legged on the floor. I closed my eyes gently and breathed deeply. Within my body, I created several openings to store my power. The warm sensation coursed through my veins, heating me like a blanket on a cold day.

Oh mother, if only you could appreciate what I have done and plan to do. One day though, you will!

--

The piece of paper rested in my back pocket. I finally stood up from the floor, feeling more rejuvenated then ever before! My body felt like it weighed nothing. It was 5:30. Well, it's better if I get there before him! Not bothering to put on a jacket I left the apartment and started walking toward the park.

Lately the streets had been so empty, even during the day. First with the murders and then with the fire downtown. Things were pretty hectic! Ah yes, those mortal weaklings were afraid! Oh man, I can't wait to destroy this city and rebuild it as a better place! First thing of course is to get rid of the humans that were creating a filthy world for everyone!

The grass was soft and moist beneath my shoes. I walked over to the bench in the park, seeing two people sitting there. They gave me a confused look when I stepped right up to them. "If you're smart, you'll leave right now otherwise you might be caught up in the fight."

The boy, probably a few years older than me, gave me a 'are you kidding me' glare before standing up and taking his blonde girlfriend by the hand, the two of them walked away without a word to me. Smart thinking, if they had gotten on my nerves right now they probably would be dead by now. At the moment, I was just itching to draw some blood!

"Trinity."

I turned to look and saw someone coming toward me…it wasn't the person I was expecting. "Victoria? What are you doing here?"

"My brother said he was coming to meet you but he said he was going to be a bit late. He tried calling you but you were already gone. I offered to come and tell you myself."

Oh hell no. I hid my hands behind my back, twisting them painfully. I even heard one of the bones in my fingers snap. You better get away from me!

"You okay?"

Shit! My breathing increased. Why was my power acting up now? It was fine with those other people! But now, it was becoming nearly impossibly to contain it! I stared with glowing eyes at the veins in Victoria's neck. Was it because she was related to Tyson? I have no idea! I couldn't think!

"Trinity, I wanted to talk to you also. Listen, I know for a fact that Tyson likes you. We have all been friends for a long time. I just don't want either of you to get hurt. I'm not trying to tell you who to like and not like, but I'm just warning you that things could get ugly between you two."

"Y-yeah?" I bit my lip, blood ran down my throat. My blood wasn't nearly as exciting and thrilling as the blood from another human body! I wonder, Victoria, what is your blood like? "I wasn't really…planning on creating a relationship…between us…"

"Oh, I see, well then why did you ask Tyson to meet you here?" She noticed my shivering and clenched teeth, "Are you feeling alright? I can-" My hand was faster than her reflexes. She barely managed to escape my attack; she did however get cut on the collar. "What the hell are you do-" Her eyes widened while I widened my mouth to show her the shining fangs in my mouth.

"Scared?" I chuckled. "Let's have some fun together, shall we?"

--

The fight was over way too soon. I was so bored waiting for Tyson to arrive. Oh wait, there he was. I could sense his presence.

I could hear his voice getting closer…closer…he was so close now. I could feel his body's energy beside mine. I was on the ground; he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Trinity! Trinity! Answer me!"

Those tears, are they for me? Oh, I love how you call out my name like that. My heart rate sped up. He placed his head down onto my chest to listen for my heart beat. I know he could hear it.

"Oh god, Trinity, please wake up!"

Slowly, I reached my hand out and wrapped it around his neck. "I'm very awake." I spoke with a soft, deadly voice. Like poison on my tongue, tasting so sweet. "Don't worry. I'm fine." He hadn't noticed his sister's body lying on the ground about twenty feet away. Which was good. "Don't cry." I pulled his head down, bringing my head up and quickly pressed my lips against his.

At first, I could feel him jerk back a bit with shock, but I refused to let up. I held him close to me and after a moment, he relaxed and leaned into the kiss. My tongue wormed its way past his lips, brushing up against his teeth. It was at that point, he did notice the taste of blood in my mouth, I don't know if it was the fact that he didn't care or whatever, I just know that it didn't break our locked lips.

I managed to work my way on top of him, pinning him to the ground and pressing my body completely against his own.

Tyson finally grabbed my shoulders and pushed my back a few inches. "Trinity! What are you doing!? What happened to you!?"

"What do you mean?" I gave a terrifying smile, "I am the goddess of the future world! I will recreate it as a better, perfected world!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Ah, Tyson, you always asked questions. I liked that about you." I nipped at this jaw bone, working my way down his neck to his collar bone. Very quickly, he was stopping to resist me.

"This isn't like you! What the hell happened!? And what do you mean by 'future world'!? Goddess!? What!?"

"It's just as I said. I plan to recreate this world! With my powers!"

"W-what _powers_!?"

My mouth found his once again, which made him silent for a while. I must say, he was probably enjoying this as much as I was.

He didn't see the attack coming until it was much too late. His howl of agony was muffled by my lips. Tyson pulled away about two inches and looked down at his shoulder where I had stabbed him with my talons. While in pain, his eyes widened at the sight of my claws, his eyes followed the tattoos that had appeared along my skin and looked at me again, noticing that I looked different than before. "W-who are you!?" He yelped again when I twisted my hand to open the wound even more.

"Well that's insulting to say to me, Tyson!" I pouted a bit, "You asked what powers I was talking about, well…here they are!" My mouth widened to a grin, every single one of my teeth sharpened to a deadly weapon. "I'm the Trinity you've known your whole life, but now I've taken on a new name…the Angel of Darkness."

He looked into my eyes with horror. "T-Trin'?"

"Are you upset?" I chuckled, "I thought we were having a good time."

"N-no! What the hell is wrong with you!? What is _this_!?" His breathing increased and I could see his face becoming pale from the pain. "You're not Trinity! She wouldn't do this! She…she…"

"Did you really know nothing this whole time!?" I pushed my hand further, feeling warm blood against my hand as I dug deeper into his shoulder. "The murders were all my doing! Are you humans so blind to not notice anything!?" This seemed to make my blood boil with anger. Why was I angry? Was it because I wanted to be noticed? No, I've gone for so long without needing praise from anyone. "It was me!"

"Shut up! What are you talking about!?"

"Oh I've wanted so long to watch you suffer and die by my hand!"

His face turned from confused and pained to horror while I spoke.

"You are _not _Trinity!"

I bore my teeth at him, hissing like a venomous snake at my prey. "You're right, I'm not Trinity. I gave up that name a long time ago! The moment I realized I wasn't human! The moment I realized I was a _freak_! It was at that moment I realized that this world wasn't fair! This world has been destroyed by human hands, I am the only one to take a stand! I will change the way this world thinks, the way it acts!"

"You're sick!" A gun was then pressed up to my chest, Tyson grit his teeth and his hand shook, barely able to hold up the weapon.

"Ah, is that so? Well," I glanced down at the weapon, "what are you doing with this little toy?"

"I thought…since I was coming to meet you…I would bring something for your safety…"

"So, you're admitting that I am Trinity?"

"Hell no. But you wear the same face as her, and that is something I can't ignore. You might be possessing her or hypnotizing her into doing this! And if that's the case, I sure as hell won't let you keep it up!"

"Shoot, by all means…but if your theory is correct, you will be hurting Trinity's body, correct? We can't have that, now can we?"

"Shut the hell up!" Tyson didn't shoot the gun; he pulled it back and brought it around in an attempt to hit me on the head. He didn't miss, and I didn't stop him. The end of the gun smashed against my temple, but of course, it felt like nothing more than a baby touching my face with its frail fingers.

"Disappointed? That gun, it's the same one that your mother used. It only works," I grabbed his hand that held the gun and put the barrel of the gun up to my heart, "if you shoot." I smirked, "but you can't do that, can you?"

"Why are you doing this!? Why are you hurting people?"

"I can't get what I want just from a friendly chat. I need to take action, and the best way to do that is destroy a few lives! I haven't done anything wrong, I have only gotten rid of people that the world is better off without."

"Bull shit!" Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "My mother protected this city from criminals! She didn't have to die!"

"She attacked _me_! I defended myself. The only way to truly be free from the danger of someone is to kill them!"

"Lies!"

"It can't be helped. What's done is done. It was stupid of you to let your sister come to greet me first, you could've saved her life if you had just gotten here on time."

Tyson's eyes widened. In the blink of an eye, he pressed the gun to my stomach once again. "Where is she!? What did you do to her!?"

"I can't really be blamed, now can I?" A ringing echoed in my ears as the gun was fired. I glanced down at my body; blood ran down from the newly created wound in my abdomen. "A wound like that won't kill me."

"I didn't plan to kill you! I learned a lot of things from my mother! I know where to shoot so that I don't damage the organs." He held the gun up to my neck. "If I have to, I _will _kill you!!"

Those eyes. Just a minute ago, they were glossy with fear and pain…now they were burning with rage, a bold look that shows no fear.

"You know nothing about me! I am capable of several things!"

I roared deep within my throat, "As am I!"

Tyson watched as I pulled my hand out from his shoulder, he grimaced from the pain. I then reached to my boot and pulled out a long, thin blade.

"I have no regrets, I can do several things to you! You have a kind heart, you wouldn't be able to match up to me!" Before he could register what I was doing, I drove the knife into the palm of his left hand, completely through until it went into the ground.

His scream sent shivers down my spine. Now one of his hands was out of the way, but the other still held up the gun. I could easily push it out of my face so that he couldn't shoot, but that would ruin all the fun. As it was now, if he shot me between the eyes, I could die. But was he willing to do that?

"You can end the misery, if you just kill me now with that gun you might be able to live. So why don't you do it?"

"Heh." His voice seemed to lose its strong tone. "The more I think of it, the more I know that I would regret it for the rest of my life. I did say I would kill you if I had to, but I don't have to do anything. I don't want to kill you, Trinity. Even if you've lost your heart completely to this monster, there has to be some way you'll regret it…"

"Wrong, Tyson. I don't regret it."

"I see." He let the gun slide from his hands, falling down to his chest. "I still…I still can't do it."

"Why!?" I shook my head furiously, "why don't you pull that trigger! Just do it! Do you not care about your life!? Do whatever you can to live! Shoot me! Kill me! Escape and be free! Why!? Tyson!!"

"Because, I won't kill my friends."

"You idiot! Are you weak like everyone else!?"

"Maybe I am… I don't want to fight you." He looked down at the hole in his shoulder, "I've lost a lot of blood already. I can't do much to fight anyway." He brought his hand up to my face, lightly touching my cheek. "Are you…crying?"

I flinched, realizing that he was correct. A tear dripped down off the tip of my nose. "I hate you so much! For making me feel this way about you!"

"I've been wanting to…ask you out on a date again."

"Shut up… I don't feel sorry!" Why am I crying!? My gut is twisting! It has to be the affect of the gun. It has to be!

"In case you plan on killing me tonight, just know that I love you."

"Shut up!!" I breathed heavily. "Don't say that to me! It's my fault you're like this! You can't say you love me when I said I was going to kill you!"

"I just did, though." Tyson smiled at me. "Maybe I'm not thinking straight…"

I brought my free hand up to his neck, my talons threatening to cut through his throat! But…before I knew it, my lips were upon his once more. It wasn't like before, this time…it was sincere… not a lustful kiss…it was a simple, caring kiss. I pulled away for a moment, "I love you too."

Tyson gazed into my eyes with a smile before letting his head fall back and allowing me full access to his throat, with which I dug my fingers through the skin on his neck, killing him instantly.

"I'm going to change this world." I stood up over Tyson's body. I wiped away the tears on my face. I looked over at Victoria, closing my eyes for a moment of silence.

--

I walked away from the park, leaving the two siblings behind. I don't know what made me do it…I had pulled the two of them together to lay side by side. They…looked so peaceful as I left them there.

I jumped into the air and took off.

--

This was it! This entire city needed to parish! I would make sure of it! I stood in the middle of the street, holding my hands up and pouring as much destructive energy as I possibly could into the areas surrounding me. A car close to me erupted in flames, the windows shattered from the intense heat. Ripples of heat gathered all around me. If anyone got close to me, they were sure to die.

I just killed the two people I could ever call friends, even killing the one that I admit I loved. I've gone too far to stop now! "You weak humans!" I roared so loud; everyone in the next several blocks could hear me! "Fear me! I will take control of this city! I am the Angel of Darkness! The new Goddess of this world!!"

Black flames rose from the ground beneath my feet, spreading like a virus around me. "I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!!"

My eyes widened. I recognized this ectosignature!

"We finally meet! Angel of Darkness!"

I spun around 180 degrees, raising my arms to block the oncoming attacker. Our arms clashed together, our powers collided and blazed even brighter than before! It was green energy fighting red energy! "I've been looking forward to this!!!" I barked with laughter, "Danny Phantom!!!"

Here he was, the man I've been wanting to fight! He stared into my eyes, clearly thinking he had the advantage. "Don't underestimate me, Phantom! I'm not as weak as I look!" I threw my arms forward to throw him away from me where I then quickly jumped into the air. "If you think you can defeat me, go ahead and try! Either way, I am stronger than you!"

"Are you the one who killed those people!! Are you behind all of this!?" I could hear the fury in his voice.

"That's right! I killed them!"

"You will pay for everything you've done!"

"Same goes for you, you bastard!" You ruined everything for me! I'll never forgive you! I'll kill you here and now! Then everyone will see who is stronger! "Let's go!" I launched at him.

A/N: I apologize for updating so late! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Fight! Father vs Daughter

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 9: Fight! Father vs Daughter

"You will pay for everything you've done!"

"Same goes for you, you bastard!" You ruined everything for me! I'll never forgive you! I'll kill you here and now! Then everyone will see who is stronger! "Let's go!" I launched at him.

All eyes turned to watch as the we charged each other. Phantom narrowed his eyes with anger and sadness fueling his powers, while I charged with a wide grin spread from ear to ear. A ripple of energy ran in all directions from the collision of power between the two of us. This was fun! I threw more power into my attack, and before I could get close enough to hurt him, he withdrew. Wimp. He backed up several feet.

I chuckled. It was getting hotter by the second, the flames on the buildings were increasing and spreading, the firefighters tried to put them out, but there were simply too many at once.

Phantom was looking down with wide eyes at the building that was burning up, those cries for help and those screams of pain rang through the air. My lips pulled into a wide grin. If you turn to help them, you'll be giving me an opening to kill you, but if you stay and face me you'll be letting them parish! My right hand twitched with the eager intent to fight! "How long are you going to stare at them!? The fight's this way!" I charged my fingers up with red energy, slashing my hand down in front of me and sending long slashes of red through the air toward him.

He turned to me with those eyes that made me laugh. He was disgusted with me, it was so easy to see it, but that wasn't enough! I wanted those burning eyes to flare with hatred; I wanted to see him fall into his own darkness! If he planned on defeating me, he would have to kill me! Kill me if you can, you damn bastard! I know you have it somewhere in you! "Come on!" I called out to him, "if you don't attack, _I _will!"

I inhaled deeply, concentrating on my energy. I had seen it happen before, now I just had to do it myself. Slowly, my body began to extend left and right until finally, two beings ripped apart from each other. Grinning with victory I did the same trick once more to create four of me. Although I could feel my energy drain a bit, I still had plenty!

Danny glared at me, "if you think that trick will work on me you've got another thing coming!" He very easily pulled himself into duplicates, matching the same number as mine. "I've been fighting much longer than you have, girl! I have much more experience, there's no way you can win!"

"Hm, you sound so confident." My voice seemed to echo oddly because all of _me _were speaking at the same time. "I'll tell you something though, you may have fought more than I have but I am much more creative and I am not afraid to take a life! Something you have never managed to do!"

He winced at that, and I knew that it was true. He was too kind to kill anyone.

"You're sick!" He brought his hands together, gathering ectoenergy in his palms.

I smirked. "Don't hold back on me, because I can assure you I won't hold back on you!" I charged, kicking off of the air as though it were a surface and rocketing toward my father at a great speed. My arms came to my sides so that I would go as fast as possible, but once I came closer I pulled them up to eye level where my talons flashed dangerously.

Phantom immediately put up a barrier around him, a large green dome. I twisted and put my feet ahead of me so that I wouldn't crash head first into the shield, but I continued my advance, throwing all my force into the green barrier. A large crack appeared where my foot hit, and the crack began to spread. Phantom's eyes widened. I jumped back a bit and began kicking again and again on the same weakened spot.

Phantom's duplicate came up behind me, which was no surprise. I called on one of my own to back me up. They were basically just floating around and waited until they were needed. My duplicate tackled the Danny duplicate from the side; both of them went flying through the air, twisting and spinning while battling close range in mid air.

I was almost through the shield when Danny dropped the protection, knowing that he wouldn't last. He quickly changed to offence, flying toward me with a fist full of energy. A weak attempt I might add. He thrust his arm forward; the green energy in his hand was thrown toward me. My lips pulled into a grin, flashing my fangs at my opponent. He wasn't giving it his all! I reared my foot back and proceeded to kick the green energy away from me as it neared. "You really don't have the guts to kill me! Weaklings like you don't belong on the battlefield! It makes me sick just seeing how pathetic you're acting!! You won't ever win with that attitude!"

"You won't win because you have nothing to protect! You're just a ghost who lusts for power! I won't lose to someone like you!"

"Someone like me? What do you mean by that?"

"The way you treat these people like they're nothing, stepping all over them like dirt! You're not human! How could you do this!?"

"You're right, Phantom, I'm _not _human. But neither are you." I chuckled, seeing the look of horror on his face, he probably didn't expect other people to know his secret. "You should know only too well how people can be _different_. Isn't that right, halfa?" Or I guess I could just call you _dad_." I grinned widely, feeling my power pulse through my veins as a large ring appeared around my waist. I inhaled deeply, watching as my father's eyes widened. The ring began to separate, beginning to reveal my human form. "Are you telling me you didn't suspect even once that there was another hybrid flying around?" I chuckled, letting the ring finish its course to show Trinity Manson. I remained in the air, and I still had my powers, unlike Danny Phantom who basically had to turn into a ghost in order to fight.

I was expecting him to quickly deny what he saw, but instead his eyes closed and his forehead was wrinkled as his eyebrows pulled together. He bit his lip and clenched his hands. I narrowed my eyes at his reaction, waiting for him to speak.

"It was you?" He hissed between his teeth, "the whole time? You killed all those people? You killed Valerie and Danielle!?" His eyes snapped open with a burning rage, "you even killed your own friends!?"

"Bull shit! Those idiots were never my friends! They only took advantage of me!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

It's true… I couldn't deny it to myself. They did care about me. "I warned them to stay away! It was completely their fault!"

"I don't believe this!" He cried, "how am I supposed to believe that you could cause all this damage!? My own daughter!!" I watched as tears began to spill from his blazing green orbs. "I didn't think it was possible to pass down ghost powers…but maybe I was just hoping that was the case." His head lowered a bit.

"So I guess if you think about it, this is all your fault." I taunted, still floating there before him. At this point, I figured it was a waste to turn back into my Dark form, I wanted to watch his expression while he fought his own daughter. "I don't get you! You just had to play the hero of the town! It's so annoying! I on the other hand make my own rules! And I do what I want! Evil is just a word that humans came up with in an attempt to keep others from doing what they want! You'll never know this power! You'll never know how great it is!"

"Trinity, I understand. I know that I could've chosen to remain as my evil future self, he was powerful far beyond my own abilities and then I wouldn't have to live with the pain of human emotions. But I _chose _not to! Because I knew what was right!"

"I don't understand a word you are saying!" I barked. Future self? What the hell is he talking about? "But I do know that I _chose _to act like this! I love it! If you only knew how amazing it is to be unbelievably strong, then you wouldn't question my choice!"

"That's why you're doing this? For power?"

"I'm making this world better! All of those people I killed deserved to die! They were all stuck up idiots that should burn in hell!"

"I don't care what they did, that is no excuse to fall so low! Do you have any idea what you caused!? You didn't do anything to help this world! Have you gone up to their families? Their friends? Did they seem happy? Do you think that their parents are happy that they're gone? You didn't just kill those people, you destroyed their family! You took away a life!"

"Of course you would know all about destroying families, huh?" I snarled, hatred burning through my body. "Because you sure as hell destroyed ours!"

That statement right there was what hit him hard. I could see him physically cringe and a pained expression crossed his features. "What do you-"

"Don't act like you don't know, Phantom!!"

"I don't understand what you mean!" His voice cracked as he was near crying. It was a pathetic sight really, and he was pissing me off!

"Don't mess with me!!" I howled. I didn't even realize that I was trembling. Black fire began to swirl around me as my rage increased. The fire sent hot waves of air up against me, blowing my hair all around my face.

"Trinity! I'm sorry for whatever I may have done! It was never my intention to make you angry!" He pulled his hands up a bit to attempt and block the heat that was radiating off of me.

"Then tell me something!" My throat burned from my vocal chords tightening within my neck, "tell me why you left us! Why did you leave me and mom! What cruel bastard would leave his family like that! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused mom!? She always thought about you! She even wore that stupid wedding ring you gave her; she never took it off! I'll never forgive you! I'll never forgive what you did to her!" As I continued to scream my thoughts that I had held in for so long, more words began to spill that I didn't want to say. "And not just her! How could you leave _me_!? Didn't you care!? Do you know how hard it is to live your life thinking that it might've been your fault that your dad left!? I always wondered if I was part of it! Did you hate us that much? Did you hate us enough to _leave_!? I had to grow up without a father and when I was younger I remember staring at the door sometimes, thinking that one day my dad would walk in! But you never did! I started to lose hope and now I know that you never had any intention of coming back! The only reason you came back was because of your damn job! You came back for these complete strangers, but you couldn't come back for _us_!? I hate you! I'll always hate your damn guts!"

I breathed deeply, trying hard not to let the tears spill from my eyes. I was trembling with both hatred and sadness. I looked into my father's eyes, watching as he bit his lip. "Well!?" I snapped, "aren't you going to say something!?"

"You don't understand."

"Oh! Like hell I don't understand!" How could he say that? He thinks I don't know? He never once wrote to mom or me, he never contacted us! Who the hell does he think he is to say that I don't understand!

"You don't understand!" He barked, his voice hitched the slightest bit.

"I'm tried of this!" I snarled, gathering a fist full of energy in my palm, "I don't care what your reason was! I'll kill you!" I began throwing balls of energy in his general direction, but aiming all around him in case he tried to dodge. I will admit I was a bit surprised when he didn't try to get out of the way, one of my ectospheres hit him in the leg and another hit him in the chest.

He spiraled out of control in mid air before catching himself. He grunted with pain but got into a fighting stance, looking at me once again.

I clenched my teeth and launched myself in his direction, letting out a battle cry of rage on the way. I readied my claws, planning to tear that bastard to bits. "It's all _your fault_!!" My scream carried all through the street; my movements were completely instinct at this point, I wasn't in control of my actions. He didn't even try to avoid being hit, I raised my arm up and slashed down full force against him. My nails dug into flesh from his right shoulder all the way down his torso to his left hip. Blood sprayed onto my body. In a fit of pure anger, I twisted my body around 360 degrees, bringing my foot up to gain more momentum and my heel collided.

He let out a pained grunt while being thrown down from the air. I followed after him, kicking him in the gut as he fell back first, causing him to plummet even faster. The cement cracked from the immense impact of his body. "Get up and fight, damn it!" I landed on my feet beside where he lay. Not even giving him the slightest chance to stand, I grabbed a fistful of his suit and swung around, tossing him away like a rag doll.

I had thrown him up against the building, where I then went forward and held him upright by the shoulders. His back was grinding into the brick from me holding him there.

Blood specs struck me in the face while he coughed in pain. "You are wrong, Trinity." He calmly spoke, "when you said I couldn't kill. You were wrong. I _can_, but I choose not to. I will never kill anyone ever again.

My eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to speak, "It was…before you were born…"

-16 years previous-

It was such a large room, completely made of brick and concrete, almost like a dungeon. Sam was chained to the wall, unable to move at all. She was a mess, her clothes were drenched with sweat and she was out of breath from fighting against the restraints. Not to mention, her belly was just barely rounded from the baby inside of her.

Danny looked fearfully at his wife. "Let them go! Now!" He snarled, feeling more hatred toward this man than ever before! "Please!" He didn't know what to do. Plasmius had the upper hand here. "Don't get them involved in this!"

Plasmius wore a white outfit, his black hair was pointed upward in the form of devil horns. Next to him, Plasmius had a firm grip of the hair of a little girl, no older than five years. The young girl was crying with fear, she continued to glance back and forth between her mother and her father.

"It's okay, Lillith, just stay calm." Danny told her softly from across the room.

Lillith nodded gently, trusting her father's word.

"Cute kid, Phantom." Plasmius chuckled. The young girl looked much like her mother, purple eyes that had more light and beauty than the sun. She had short black hair, just like her mother.

"Do you have a heart at all, Plasmius! You're willing to bring a child into the middle of this!? This won't solve anything! If you want me, just come after me, don't bring my family into the middle of this!"

"It seems this is the only way to get your attention. We're going to settle this once and for all."

"I'm done playing your little games, Plasmius! Let her GO! I'll do whatever the hell you want, but first you let them out!"

"Daddy?" Lillith spoke up, "what's happening? Why are you angry?"

"It's okay, Sweetie. Daddy will take care of this." Danny assured her. "Sam, are you alright?"

Sam nodded, "I'll be fine."

"It was over for you, Plasmius, the minute you brought my family into this!" Danny exhaled deeply, not wanting to transform in front of his daughter, but he had no choice. He quickly changed into his ghost self. He charged up ectoenergy in his hands. "You wanted a fight! Let's fight!"

Plasmius released his hold on the girl and he begun his fight with Danny. The battle lasted for too long, Danny didn't care about winning or losing right now, he wanted his family to be away from here! When he had a spare chance, he broke the chains holding Sam to the wall. "Sam, take Lillith and get out!"

Sam obeyed, taking their daughter and running for it.

"Have you gotten soft, Phantom?"

"Were you so desperate to fight me that you would risk the lives of my family!?"

"You are the reason I lost everything! I will make sure that you suffer just as much!"

Sam didn't have a chance to escape. The pink beam of ectoplasm shot in her direction. Danny didn't have time to warn her or block it from reaching her. He turned around, letting out a cry to his family but they were still struck.

Sam and Lillith fell to the ground.

Danny stood over his family a moment later, Sam was barely conscious. In her arms, she held their lifeless daughter. Like a spear striking him in the chest, Danny couldn't breathe. Tears rolled down his face.

"You…bastard!" Danny spun around, "I'll KILL YOU!!"

Plasmius wasn't able to see the attack coming. Danny threw his body into the wall before stabbing the man in the heart. Even after Plasmius was no longer breathing, Danny punched and kicked his enemy, tears flowing down his face.

"Danny. Stop." Sam grabbed his arm, holding Lillith in her other arm. She too couldn't hold in her emotions. Danny fell against her, holding her close and mourning for their loss.

Sam and Danny spent so many nights crying and holding each other. It was only a few weeks later that Danny had told her he was leaving.

"I'll go to the ghost zone, I'll fight the enemies there and make sure they don't come to earth…" he put his hand against Sam's stomach, "I can't bear to think of anyone else getting hurt. As long as I'm here, you guys will be a target."

"Danny…"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her…"

"It's not your fault."

"Sam…I killed him…"

No matter how many times Sam repeated it, Danny continued to blame himself. He left for the ghost zone, leaving Sam and their child on earth to live a normal life.

-Present Time-

During his story, I didn't realize that my grip on his shoulders had loosened quite a bit.

"I didn't ever want to leave you and Sam. I love both of you so much. I just…couldn't imagine putting you and her in danger like that again."

"Sh-shut the hell up! You…you didn't even…" Damn it! Why are there tears in my eyes! "You never wrote to us! You acted like we didn't even exist!! Why the hell did you come back after all these years!? Was it okay to help people that you don't even know!?"

Coughing again and wincing with pain, he continued. "Sam had a way to contact me if she had to…When the city was in danger, she called me and asked me to come help. I knew that if it was serious enough for her to call me, I had to come. I did my best to keep the ghosts from getting into Amity Park from the ghost zone in order to protect both of you. I came back to help solve this case…so that you and your mother could go back to your normal lives."

My lip trembled, "I refuse to believe that!!" That wasn't the case at all…I didn't know what I was feeling. I hated this feeling in my gut. I launched up into the sky, keeping my grip on Phantom to bring him up with me. Once I was about a hundred feet up, I tossed him away from me. He caught himself in the air, grabbing his ribs with one hand from the pain. "Do you honestly expect me to believe such bull shit lies!"

"Of course not. But it's the truth."

"If you're the hero of Amity Park, it's your duty to defeat the criminals! And yet, you have yet to become serious about defeating me! Don't take me lightly! I'm not going to give up all that I've worked for just because of some little story!"

"I didn't expect you to change. It is my duty as Danny Phantom to stop you from hurting innocent people. Even if that person is my own daughter!" He brought himself upright, staring into my eyes. "I regret more than anything what I've done to you and Sam. As our daughter, it is our duty to help you. And it seems, the only way to keep you from doing any more damage is to defeat you." Tears rolled off his face as he spoke.

Another voice echoed out from behind me, "If it's the only way to help both you and everyone else…even if it includes the ones we love!"

That voice. I was just about to turn around but time seemed to freeze in place, my eyes widened as I felt pain spread all through my back and making it impossible to move fast enough. I knew this feeling. I remembered it from my fight with Valerie, aka the Red Huntress. One moment Phantom was fifty feet away and then he was all of a sudden ten feet away. But that voice, I recognized it as mom. Mom…shot me?

My head turned just enough to see my mother standing on the roof of a nearby office building, she was now on her knees, a gun in hand and I could see her sobbing. How long…was she there? Realization shot through my chest. She could've been there the entire time. Listening to me speak…even seeing me transform into Trinity.

My dad was right in front of me, I was powerless to defend. "I'm sorry." He muttered. I looked down at my stomach where a long, ice spear was sticking out of my stomach. That was, I'll admit, a good use of teamwork. But, dad, you're still weak. You purposely used an ice spear, it keeps me from bleeding out by sealing the wound, also it numbs the pain. The ice seemed to morph to create a layer over my stomach, completely covering my wound and torso.

I gave a smirk and began to fall to the ground. "I'll survive this fall. You know it can't defeat me." Was that whole speech about defeating me just for show? Did he really intend to stop me?

"I know." He sighed, "but this _will_." He inhaled deeply.

The next thing I saw was large, green ripples running through the air directly from his mouth, like sound waves that I could see. At first it seemed harmless, but once the sound reached my ears was when the pain greeted me. Feeling like my head was about to burst, I put my hands up to my ears in an attempt to block the noise, but it didn't help and I let out a shrieking cry of agony but it wasn't heard due to the ghostly wail.

My fall down to the ground increased, making the impact more painful. Almost like my energy was getting sapped right out of my body, that wail rendered me powerless. Unlike when I knocked him out of the air and threw him into concrete, he made sure that we were above grass. Dirt flew into the air all around me. The grass sure as hell didn't feel soft on impact. I was unable to breathe, the wind was knocked out of me from the collision. Not only that…I couldn't move…

He didn't kill me. A noble act, but probably not the best choice. I chuckled, reaching my arm up as though trying to grab something in front of me. "I lost…" My eyes fluttered closed and my arm dropped to the ground. Within moments, I lost consciousness.

A/N: I hope some questions were answered during this chapter. Review please! Oh, and of course stay tuned for Chapter 10: Finale. Which will be posted ASAP!


	10. Finale

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 10: Finale

Ugh, I can feel that drug starting to kick in. Do they really think that'll be enough to keep me quiet, _ha_, those idiots. Although, I can say, they have been taking quite major precautions. I have so many chains around me. My hands are cuffed behind my back, it's hurting my back and shoulders, but even my ankles have chains around them; hell I even have a freaking collar on! They're making sure that I can't move at all. Damn, this stuff is draining my energy; it is probably that drug that they gave me.

They actually managed to defeat me. I really was quite surprised to say the least. Perhaps I had too much faith in my own powers. I may have been too reckless. Well, I can't deny that it was fun.

All I've really done is sit here, nobody has come to visit me, but that's not unexpected!

Ah, I keep having these thoughts of the past. I feel like such a fool for even thinking of those. I'm evil by definition! I murdered several people and tried to kill my own family, hell I killed the only people who ever considered me a friend. But, the thoughts I keep having are not of those times of their blood on my hands…no, I keep thinking of when I was a young girl. These are memories I thought had been long lost, but now, sitting here in this cell for god knows how many days, I have nothing to do _but _think.

There were several times as a girl when I can remember smiling with Tyson and Victoria, running around and playing like children are supposed to. For all those years though, I knew that something was missing. Now that I think about it, it might not have necessarily been something missing from my own heart, but from my mother. She was lonely without my father there, which resulted in me feeling lonely.

I laugh now thinking how I still can't help but call him a father. As much as I deny him as my relative, I know deep down that he was both a father _and _a dad. Sure, the word is basically the same, but I can see a difference. I can't blame him for leaving; he was trying to protect us. But that doesn't make up for the fact that he didn't even try to see a way around that. He could've sent letters. Come to visit every once in a while.

What would it have been like if Lillith hadn't been killed? In my mind, I picture the four of us around a Christmas tree, opening presents while mom and dad sit on the sofa. Would things be better for all of us? Of course. It was that tragic day before I was even born that created this situation for all of us.

I feel so trapped right now. I'm sure it's what they're trying to do, putting me in this room and all. I want to go outside so badly. Ha, if I even managed I know for a fact that I would only cause damage. I can't control myself. If someone else were given these same powers and they were in the same situation as me, what would they do? If the possibility arose, would a person grab at the opportunity as it passed them by?

I could've changed this world! I know I could have! If only I'd been a bit stronger! Damn it! I won't be able to change the world at all, especially now because I'm going to be killed. Do they really plan on killing me! Of course they are. There's no reason to keep me alive and a list of reasons to kill me.

I raise my head, hearing a click. The door leading to my cell opens and the light burns my eyes. Wow, that is a bright light! I close my eyes in hope to stop the sudden throb in my eyeballs. After a second, I look up to see who has come to visit me. Ah, figures. "Oh good, I thought you weren't going to stop by." I smirk.

In front of me are my parents. Although I can keep a straight face very well, it is difficult when mom is crying like this! Why the hell is she crying! The door is shut, leaving just the three of us. Dad has his arm around her.

"It gets boring in here. There's really nothing to do, as you can see." I don't know why, but my lips pull into a grin, almost taunting them. "Be happy, damn it, you won." I say to my dad. He shakes his head, looking away from me. Why aren't they happy? They're the winners! "You won! You defeated me! If I was the one that won, I know that I wouldn't be standing around crying!" Honestly!

"You think this was all a _game_!" Dad barks at me. He even takes a step forward. Tears begin to roll from his eyes. "You're our _daughter!_ Nobody won anything! We've all lost, and you're telling us to be happy! Do you understand the situation we're all in right now!"

Well, I'm not that stupid, honestly, dad. I know very well what's going to happen. "No duh. You, being the hero of Amity Park are going through hell because of the fact that I'm your daughter and I am also the one that caused this whole mess! And I guess it really sucks for you, you haven't gotten to know me for long and it looks like you won't have the chance to."

Finally, mom snaps. She looks at me with pink, wet eyes. "Stop it, Trinity! I can't even… you can't imagine what we're going through! I can't bring myself to imagine that the girl I loved with all my heart, the girl I raised, my _daughter_…is the one who brought all of this down upon us! It's just… just too much!"

I can see her shaking. I bite my lip. I never wanted to hurt you, mom. Honestly, I didn't. I wished that you didn't have to go through any pain. I'm sorry. I really am. You're one of the few people who I respected and loved dearly. With grit teeth, I say, "Is that all you came to say?"

Mom shakes her head; "we were told that we could come talk to you one last time…" she trails off and puts her head into her hands.

Ah I get it, so I'm guessing today is the day I'm going to be executed. All I really know about the situation is that I'm half ghost, so I'm not given the same rights as a person, I don't get a trial or anything, I'm just sentenced with whatever the ghost experts think is right, and that would be me being gone.

About ten minutes later, I am taken into this weird room that has nothing in it. I'm still chained up and everything, just in case I try to make an escape. I really have given up on thinking of an escape though. It just seems like a waste. On the opposite side of the room I can see a glass window on the wall with mom and dad on the other side staring at me. Mom has her hand up against the window, as though reaching out to me. I'm sure being executed would be much easier if they weren't here. Seeing their hurt and disappointed faces is what makes this difficult.

Three guys walk into the room, does it really take three to kill me? They bring in a small case, which has the drug in a needle that they're going to stick in me. Now that I actually see the needle, my heart races a bit. I'm really going to die. By that strange needle…I'm going to be killed.

I feel like trying to pull back, to crawl away like a frightened child from that needle. That strange liquid will be the one to end my life? Dying this way didn't seem right to me. I didn't want to be killed without being able to defend myself. But, my parents defeated me, so I guess this is technically my punishment due to their victory.

Before I know it, the tip of the needle is easily slid into my vein on my arm.

The men walk out, and I'm left alone there with my parents staring at me from the large window. I don't know much about dying…so I don't know how it will feel. Will it hurt? Hm, now I'm curious and a bit frightened.

Ah, Damn. I can feel the drug taking effect. My breathing increases as I begin to panic a bit. Is this…really all there is? I'm going to die like this? I look up to both my parents, both of who are crying. To think, that they still consider me their daughter after all the hell I put them through. I guess I'll never really be able to understand the feelings of a mother wanting to protect her children. Will they try to have another kid? After Lillith and me, it seems like they've had enough heartbreak. But if they do end up with another kid, I can only hope that it will be a wonderful young daughter or son who will smile and play with others, make it to high school and college and live for a long time, as a normal person.

Do I regret what I did to those people? I can't bring myself to shed tears for them. But I also can't smile right now, thinking of what I've done.

My eyes are blurring. Is that normal? Wow, I'm feeling really dizzy. I look to the glass to look at mom and dad. Can they hear me if I speak? "M-mom…" I mutter.

Although I couldn't really see her well, I could hear her, it appears she was able to hear me through some speaker of some sort because I could hear her voice loud and clear reply, "Trinity."

"Sorry…for making you cry…" Right now, I really don't know what I was saying. I'm just talking nonsense now. "Dad…take care of mom."

Clearly crying, he replies "I will."

I give a slight smile, "Hey, promise me that…that…" damn. My voice failed on me. I feel like my throat just died out. My vision is pretty much all black. I want to tell them to not give up. I'm not even sure why I want to tell them that.

"I won't give up. Trinity!" Mom nearly yells that to me.

My ears are ringing from the echo of her words. That _had _to be a coincidence.

"I love you Trinity." Dad says.

"I love you!" Mom also says to me.

Are those your last words? It had to be the drugs affect, because I had a tear fall from my eye. I'm glad. It's nice to know that they don't hate me, even now. I can't say anything else. I can't reply. If it meant I could hear those same words over and over again, I would be willing to change the past.

It looks like I'm at the end of the line. What is that? Everything was dark a second ago…and now it's becoming very, very bright…. I guess this is goodbye. I'm looking forward to what will happen.

A/N: Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this story, although it wasn't extremely long I did enjoy it, thank you to all you readers and reviewers who supported me with this! Now, I plan on putting my focus onto my other stories, check them out if you have time! ^_^ Thanks again, so much! And this concludes Angel of Darkness.

-Desi


End file.
